


Chaotic Silence

by Amatia



Category: Chaotic Silence, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no clue what I'm doing with this story. I want to write the rest of this and end it. If it starts to get shitty for you, if it hasn't already, I'm sorry. And again, thank you for reading what you have read, whether it be all of it or bits and pieces of it. Also weapon explaining time, if you don't know what Sai are, they are the weapons that Raphiel uses from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Nunchaku are just basically nunchucks.  If the plural version of Sai sound weird, I don't exactly know if it is the correct wording, but if it isn't please tell me.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

The night was silent and the Moon stared down to the Earth with hope, but knew that disaster was about to come. The Moon would cry endlessly to the Earth, but the Earth could never hear a word the Moon would say. All the Moon could do was cry, and let itself drown in it's misery. Liliana walked down the street to meet up with some friends so they could go to a concert. She looked around herself, not finding anyone, she found it very strange, nothing was happening. She usually would hear sirens from police cars, fire trucks, and would see traffic jams because people were getting in trouble with the law. She sighed and started to run around the city trying to find someone, somewhere. She soon stopped in her tracks when she found a trail of red rose petals leading somewhere. Liliana knew it wasn't a good idea to follow the petals, it could only spell disaster, but she did anyways. The brunette soon found herself in the forest, hoping something good came out of it. She found thousands of people crowding around a building that looks like it hasn't been used for centuries. All she could see from the building was a tall figure standing out on the balcony talking about something, she couldn't hear what the person was saying. The brunette climbed up the tree closest to her, trying to see if it would make a difference. After a few minuets of watching what was going on, something turned for the worst, the figure started to kill everyone. All she could hear was the screams of the people who were dying and the laughing from the person who was murdering the people. Liliana got down from the tree and started to run away. She really wanted to help, but she couldn't fight, or do anything but run away, but at the same time, she didn't want to die. Tears had started to run down her face as she was running away. Liliana then stopped running after a few miles out of the forest. She tried to walk back, but she was shaking and stumbling, she didn't think she would be able to make it home. After about a few hours, she finally made it home. She opened the door and wiped the tears off of her face while she was walking up the steps. She saw that her family was okay and still laughing and having a good time, which made her feel a little better. She found it even more strange that her parents and her siblings were okay, but seeing that more than half of the town being killed off for a fun joke. Days had gone by and Liliana still couldn't get the scene out of her mind. It was going to take a while to unsee what she saw, or she might never not be able to see it. School was still being held, even after what had happened, the news and every politician kept saying the same thing, 'Stay safe and keep out on a look out for whomever did this.' She sighed and got ready for school anyways. She walked towards the school, it looks as though it was about to rain, the clouds were dark grey and were hanging above the town. Once Liliana got to school, she saw that there weren't as many people at the school anymore. It looked like most of the children at the school were led to the forest and then killed. She was starting to shake, but hid it, and tried to keep a cheerful expression on her face. As the day passed by, more and more people were starting to disappear and dead bodies were starting to pile up around the school. The brunette didn't know what was going on, all she could hear were noises coming from outside and glass from shattering. Liliana stopped in her tracks and looked outside to see that there was rain falling down and that there were people fighting and that blood was everywhere. A war was breaking out and Liliana didn't know what to do, all she could do was stand in place while some people crashed through the windows. After about a few seconds, she had passed out. After a few hours, on of the armies had retreated and the other army stayed on the battle field. 

"Ah, she is finally waking up." One of the women said. 

"U-Uh, where am I? And who are you guys?" Liliana asked. 

"You're still at the school." The same woman said, with a smile. "And I'm Amatia Draco." The strawberry blonde haired woman added. "And we are the Black Sun Association Army." She informed the woman.

"You shouldn't be so open about it, Amatia." The black haired woman said. 

"We need all the people we could get to help us to win this war, Saphira." The black haired male said. 

"And you shouldn't be so trusting, Soreth." Saphira said, irritated. 

"You should be more trusting. It would help out greatly." Soreth said. 

"Oh really? I never need that in a fight." The black haired woman informed him. 

"That's because you go out on your own and fight by yourself." He told her. 

"Exactly. I don't need anyone to help me fight and get the job done." Saphira argued. 

Amatia got up off the ground and helped up Liliana. The two sighed and Amatia got irritated by the two people fighting. She then made a high pitched whistle to hurt their ears and to get them to shut up. She sighed again and looked at the black haired duo. 

"Will you both stop fighting! It's not like the two of you to fight!" She yelled. 

The two looked over at her with an irritated look on her face. "Whatever." They said in unison. 

"But anyways, we should get you back to base." Amatia informed her. "What is your name?" She asked. 

"My name is Liliana Lee." The brunette said. "And another question, who are your friends?" She asked. 

"We aren't friends." Saphira said in the distance. 

"I'm assuming you weren't paying attention to the conversation." The strawberry blonde haired woman said. 

"Nope." Liliana agreed. 

"Anyways, this is Saphira, she is a harsh, cold person, who really doesn't care for people and their feelings." Amatia said, pointing to the tall, black haired woman. 

"Hey, I do too." Saphira disagreed. 

"Well, anybody that isn't Soreth." Amatia added. 

Saphira sighed and wanted to argue with her about this whole situation, but she didn't have the energy to. 

"Anyways, this is Soreth. He's a calm and laid back dude." The blonde added, pointing to the tall, black haired male. 

The three of then took Liliana to their base. Amatia did the debriefing, while Saphira went to go to an empty room so she can get it ready for Liliana to stay in for a while and Soreth went to go check up on everything and making sure that everything was still moving smoothly. Liliana sat down in a chair in the interrogation room. She had a lot of question, she didn't know where to begin with. Soreth had finally made his way to where Liliana was. He opened the door to the room she was in and sat in the seat across from her. 

"I bet you have a lot of questions." He said with a smile and handing her a pop. 

"Yeah." Liliana said, opening the bottle and started to drink out of it. "I don't know where to begin." She added nervously. 

"Start with the first question that comes to mind." The black haired male told her calmly. 

"Okay. About a week or two ago, I was going to meet up with a couple of friends to go to a concert and I found a trail of red roses leading to the forest. I saw a lot of people crowding a building and then they were killed. Can you explained to me what that was all about?" She asked. 

"I don't know. Do you see anything that stood out?" He asked. 

"Yes. There was someone on the balcony. They had long curly blonde hair that was up in a pony tail. They were wearing some sort of military uniform and it was blue." The brunette explained. 

"Hmm.." Soreth thought. "I'm couldn't tell you what it was all about." He sighed. "Sorry." He apologized. 

"No it's fine. Then what exactly is the Black Sun Association Army, anyways?" She asked. 

"What we do is protect the people who are left in this country. There are other armies like us, who help us protect the people and fight for them." The black haired male explained. "We try to make sure that everyone who is left, either can help us or don't end up dying." He added. "If you want, you can join us, but it's your choice." Soreth informed her. 

"Can I think about it? And what about my family?" Liliana asked. 

"Sure. And we have that covered, so don't worry about it." He said. 

"The room is ready." Saphira said, opening the door to the interrogation room. 

"Thank you." Soreth thanked her. 

"I'm staying here?" Liliana asked. 

"Yes." Soreth said, not wanting to explain the details. 

The brunette sighed as Soreth grabbed her hand. He led her to her new room, for the time being. She then walked into the room and closed the door. She walked over to her bed and laid down. She tried to get some sleep, but she was thinking about everything and her heart was racing a mile a minuet. Soreth walked towards the meeting room. He then stopped where he was to get a soda. He started to think to himself about how there is another war going on. He didn't know if he could fight in another war. 

"Do you really think that child will be able to fight in a war?" The man asked. 

"If you mean Liliana, no, not really." The black haired male said in a sorrowful tone. 

"Awe. I wanted another person to train." The woman whined. 

"And when you mean train, you mean beat them to a pulp just because you can, eh, Alexandria?" Saphira said, walking in on the conversation. 

"Oh look who it is, Soreth's favorite person, Saphira." Alexandria mocked her with hatred. 

Saphira instantly got irritated. She did't like it when Alexandria mocked her. "At least I'm not a pain in his ass." She said. 

"Oh really. At least I don't cling on to him like I'm a lost puppy!" The red head yelled. 

"At least I listen to him." The black haired woman said calmly. 

"That's enough, the both of you." Soreth said. 

"Man, you two get really annoying, especially when you fight with each other." The other male said. 

"Oh shut it Ace." The two women said in unison. 

"Their fighting is the least of our problem." Soreth said as he took a drink of his soda. "Is there a protection detail on Liliana's family, Ace." He asked. 

"Yes sir. They got there about an hour ago." The hazel nut haired male said. 

"Good." The black haired male said. 

Liliana couldn't sleep, so she left her room to go find something to eat or someone to talk to. As she walked around the building, she found some familiar faces, but she stayed out of sight so she could hear the conversation that was taking place. 

"What about her friends?" Soreth asked. 

"She has a lot, but some of them died. And I only put a couple Protection Agents on the friends she hangs out with the most." Ace informed him. 

"That'll have to do." The black haired male said. 

"I don't think we should put this much effort into this girl." Saphira commented. 

"Why do you think that? Is it because you don't trust her, like everyone else? We are supposed to protect people, especially people like her." The tall, black haired male informed her. 

"Sometimes people should fight for themselves, and not make us do it all the time." She said. 

"Are you lazy or something? Do you want to be protected and laze around?" Alexandia asked, irritably. 

"It's not that. I just think while she is here, she should make use of herself." The tall, black haired woman said. 

"And then you get irritated and tell her she is in the way, and tell her just to do nothing." The red head said. "Every time we get a new recruit, it's all ways the same thing with you." She added. 

"Technically she isn't a new recruit." Soreth reminded Alexandria. 

"If anything, I hope she isn't. I don't want to take care of her, like usually have to with everyone else." Saphira said. 

"For once in your life will you stop being a bitch and help out." Soreth said. 

"Why should I? I've been helping out since I started working here." The tall, black haired woman informed him. 

Amatia was wondering where everyone was, they had a meeting to attend to. She decided to leave the meeting room to go find everyone, but found Liliana standing close to the wall so she could eavesdrop. 

"Hey there, Liliana." Amatia whispered. "Is everything okay?" She asked. 

"I don't know." Liliana said. 

Amatia sighed and took her hand to lead her back to her room. Once they got there, Liliana finally broke down and started to cry. Amatia held Liliana close to her and let her cry. She kept stroking the back of her head while she listened to the short haired woman's words. She didn't know how to cheer her up, all she could do was listen and give Liliana the best advice she can. 

"How about tomorrow, I start training you, to become stronger?" The blonde asked. 

Liliana picked up her head and started to wipe of her tears. "Are you sure?" She asked while she was sniffling. 

"Yeah." Amatia said enthusiastically. "I may not be the best at hand-to-hand combat, but I'll train you the best I can, and maybe after that, I can train you in long distance weapons." She added. 

"Okay." Liliana agreed. 

"Get some sleep. I'll be waking you up early in the morning." Amatia said smiling.

"How early?" The brunette asked. 

"You'll see." The strawberry blonde said. 

"U-U-Uh, okay." Liliana said in a very concerned voice. 

Amatia soon left Liliana's room to go to her own room to fall asleep. Liliana got up off the ground and plopped her body on to her bed so she could get as much rest as she possible could. She then heard a knocking on her door. She slowly walked towards the door and was very reluctant to open the door, but she did anyways. 

"Hello." She said ind a sad tone. 

"Soreth wanted me to give you these." Saphira said. "Someone tomorrow will bring your clothes from home to you." She added. 

"Thanks." The brunette thanked her. "How long am I go to stay here?" She asked. 

"Until you give Soreth a definite answer and we will go from there." The black haired woman informed her. 

"Okay." The short woman said. 

Liliana then closed the door and changed into the pajamas that was given to her. She then tried to go to sleep for a third time. Saphira started to walk away from Liliana's room to go to her own room. She then stopped by something, she had a bad feeling. She held onto her back, holding the gun that was attached to the holster.

"Who's there?" She yelled. 

"Now, now, you don't have to pull out that gun on me." The male said. "I'm not here to fight. Not yet anyways." He added. 

"Then why are you here?" She asked. 

The male walked up behind her and started to mess with her hair a little bit. "Just to tell you that this war is in its progress. You don't want to stop it now, do you? He asked, mocking her. 

"Yes I do!" Saphira said. 

"Oh really now? You were the one who started it, and now you want to end it?" He teased her. 

Saphira turned around and started to use hand-to-hand combat. The tall male was blocking every single one of her attacks. 

"You're feisty as ever and still the weak little girl that I know." He laughed. 

"Why you little-" She said before getting cut off. 

"Now, now, did anyone tell you not to attack your elders?" He mocked her again. 

Saphira looked at him with a face of hatred and irritation. 

"You need to calm down." The man said, rushing after her. 

The curly blonde haired male quickly ran in front of Saphira and punched her in the face hard enough to knock her out. She wasn't able to wake up until the next morning when someone was trying to wake her up. 

"Wake up already." Soreth said. 

Saphira opened her eyes a little, then closed them again. Soreth sighed and slapped her in the face to wake her up. She abruptly woke up and accidentally headbutted the male in the head. 

"Why!?" Saphira yelled. 

"Because you were asleep on the floor." He said, rubbing his forehead. "Are you all right?" He asked. 

"Apart from you slapping me in the face and accidentally headbutting you, no, not really." She said rubbing her face and sitting up. 

"Why?" The green eyed male asked. 

"He was here." The blue eyed woman informed him. 

Soreth sighed and changed his expression to something more serious. He helped Saphira up and helped her get to the infirmary to make sure that she was okay. He needed to discuss with her about what happened last night. Amatia woke up about the same time that Soreth and Saphira were talking. Before she went to go wake up Liliana, she went on a run so she could wake up some more and wouldn't feel as groggy. Once she was done, she went back to her room to pick up her trumpet. Amatia then made her way to Liliana's room. She opened the door and walked over to her bed as quietly as she possible could. The average height woman watched Liliana sleep peacefully for another few seconds and played the trumpet as loud as she could to wake her up. 

"WAHH!" Liliana screamed, falling out of her bed. "What the hell was that for?! And what time is it?!" The brunette yelled. 

"It's 4: 30am." Amatia said with big smile on her face. 

"Really?" Liliana said, not to enthused about this. 

"Yep. Today is the day you start your secret training." The strawberry blonde informed her with excitement. 

"I honestly want to believe that this is a bad idea." Liliana added. 

"Get changed into these and let's start some training." Amatia said, handing her some clothes. 

"Fine, but get out." The brown eyed woman said. 

"Okay." The blue eyed woman said. 

Amatia then left the room and waited for Liliana to come out of her room. Ace ran to go find Soreth and Saphira and Alexandria went to go find Amatia to tell them about a big problem. Ace found Soreth and Saphira in the infirmary. 

"Colonel Soreth and Lieutenant Colonel Saphira, we have a problem." Ace said in an urgent tone. "Is everything alright?" He asked Saphira. 

"Yes everything is fine." Saphira informed him. 

"What's the matter Major Ace?" Soreth asked. 

"You should come see for yourself." He insisted. 

"Okay." The two black haired people said in unison. 

Alexandria huffed and huffed, trying to catch her breath as she found Amatia by Liliana's room. The brunette then came out of her room with a confused look on her face. 

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Amatia, I need you to come with me." The red stated, still trying to catch her breath. "Liliana, this doesn't concern you, go back to bed." She informed her. 

"But-" The brunette said, before she got interrupted. 

"It doesn't concern you." Alexandria reminded her. 

Liliana sighed as the two women left without her. She waited a few minuets and followed them anyways. Alexandria, Ace, Amatia, Soreth, and Saphira met in the staff room, looking at the TV screen. They all were shocked who appeared on the screen, all except Saphira, who was very irritated by it. 

"Well, hello there little dumplings. Is it nice to see me again?" The curly blonde male asked. 

"Not really." Saphira said with hatred. 

"Well, except you." He added. 

"What do you want?" Ace asked. 

"Oh nothing really, just give me back what is mine, give me your country, and I'll end this war." He said. 

"Xane! We don't have what you are looking for!" Soreth yelled. 

Liliana was doing her best to stay hidden so she can listen to the conversation. She then looked closely at the guy who was on the TV screen. It was the same person who she saw that day a couple of weeks ago. 

"Oh really? Then you won't mind if I would kill what's most precious to you?" Xane mocked them as he pointed to a couple of people. 

"Who are those people?" Alexandria asked. 

Liliana then came out of hiding. "My friends." She said with her voice shaking. 

"Ohohoh, what do we have here?" He said manically. 

"Don't worry about her. Let them go." The black haired male demanded. 

"No, I rather kill them, unless, you give me back what's mine and give me your country, within one week, then I'll reconsider." The green eyed male said as he turned off his video chat. 

"Damn it." Soreth said angrily. 

"That was the man who I saw a couple weeks ago." Liliana informed them. 

"That man?" Ace asked. "One of the worst men in the world?" He asked again. 

"Yes." The brunette said. 

Soreth calmed down and sighed. "Well, this is no good." He said. 

"I want to join you guys, so I can rescue my friends and protect them." Liliana said. 

"Are you sure?" Amatia asked. 

"Yes, I'm sure." She said. 

"It's not going to be easy." The hazel nut haired male said. 

"I know, but I can do this." The brunette informed them. 

"Okay. We have to train you, but it's going to be vigorous and we will have about three days." Soreth said. 

"I'm up for the challenge sir." The brown eyed woman said. 

"Okay." Soreth said. 

They soon had a small ceremony to commemorate the new recruit and soon started to train her. They had little time, so they trained her as much as they could, within a little amount of time.


	2. Unforgiving Battle

The six of them went to the training grounds so they could train Liliana. The plan was they would train her individually so they could find her strong points and her weak points. They didn't know exactly where to start, since they don't get new recruits very often, they had to start from scratch. Soreth was the first one to train with Liliana. He sighed and was trying to remember his fighting style, it's been a while since he has been on the battlefield, aside they day that they had met the brunette. The two walked over to the shelving area to pick out some weapons. Soreth had picked out Sai while Liliana didn't know what to choose, so she picked the one she liked the best, which was the Nunchaku. 

"Well, since no one else is wanting to go first, I guess I will." He said. 

"Okay." Liliana said nervously. 

"I won't go easy on you." He added. 

"O-Okay." She added. 

Soreth laughed as he realized he might have a slight disadvantage when fighting Sai against Nunchaku. Soreth held one of the Sais in his left hand, and the pointed end was touching his wrist, while he held the other one, pointing at Liliana. The brunette didn't know what she was doing, she was standing with her right foot in front of her, her left foot a few inches apart and behind her right foot, her left arm slightly in front of her, while she was holding the Nunchaku above her head, and few inches away from her head. She was a bit nervous, rushed after him anyways. Soreth saw her run towards him, he sighed and stood up straight, putting his arms at his sides and dodging her by sidestepping. Liliana didn't realize what he was doing in time so she fell down after he sidestepped. The black haired male walked over to and held out his hand to her and smiled. She then took advantage of it and used her leg to sweep his feet from under him, but he was able to put his hand on the ground to do a flip. The brunette side, since she thought she would be able to make him fall. She got back up again and started to attack him again. She started flailing her arms around attacking Soreth, while he dodge using the Sais and without them. He was then able to knock the Nunchaku out of her hands. She then gave up since she still hand no idea what she was doing. The black haired smiled and put down his weapons. 

"I probably should have taught you how to teach you to use those before training." He said, laughing a little. 

"Yeah, you should have." The brunette agreed. 

Soreth held out his hand out again to help her up. Liliana took his hand, without trying to sweep his feet out from under him this time. She stood a few feet away from him, in front of the wall mirror so she could see how she was supposed to use some of the weapons. After Soreth showed her some off the basic movies, she did them herself. She caught on quickly, but when it came to the more complex techniques, she didn't learn them as fast. The whole team then started to train her for the next few hours with not many breaks. Liliana panted, but tried to keep training and tired to put aside how tired she was, but Soreth didn't like that. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. 

"You should take a break." He said. 

"No! I need to save my friends." She said. 

"But-" He added. 

"Please? I need to keep training." She insisted. 

"No, you are going to overwork yourself and become sick or end up hurting yourself." He informed her. "So please take a break for a little while." The black haired male told her kindly and calmly. 

"No." The brunette refused. 

Amatia sighed and walked up to her. "Please. I don't want to hurt yourself. It's going to be alright. You have to trust us." She said. 

"Fine." The brown eyed woman finally agreed. 

Liliana walked over to the chairs that were placed across the room, across from the mirror wall. Soreth and Amatia then started to train, switching up their routines from close combat, to long distance combat, while Ace and Saphira trained with each other with close range combat, Alexandria sat close to Liliana and watched the four train. Liliana looked over to Alexandria with some questions, but she was reluctant to ask, and didn't know how to start a conversation. All she could was stare at Alexandria with a nervous look. 

"Is there something that you need?" The red head asked, still watching the four train. 

"Yes." The brunette said nervously. 

"What is it?" Alexandria asked. 

"I have a lot of questions." Liliana informed. 

"Ask away." Alexandria said, kindly. 

"Um, why is Saphira so mean? Who is Xane? What are we fight for, other than saving my friends?" The brunette asked, only a few that came to mind. 

"I don't know why, she has always been like this since I met her. We have never been on good terms, but you could ask Soreth, or Ace. The two of them have known her the longest. Soreth would be your best bet, he has known her the longer than Ace. Xane, he, I don't know him fully, but he used to help us protect the people here, then he left because he didn't want to anymore. He thought it was stupid because he wanted everyone protect themselves or roll over and die. He didn't think we should fight and protect the people in this land. Xane likes to kill people for shits and giggles, whether it's his enemy or his own team. Well, that's all I know about him, again you could ask Soreth or Saphira, but I highly doubt s will tell you anything. She never really talks to anyone, unless need be. We are fighting to protect the people, like we keep saying, but we also fight to make sure that this our country is safe and to make a difference in more than one way." The red head explained the best she could. 

"Oh, then why do you fight? Is it because you want to protect people that can't?" Liliana asked. 

"Something like that. I have other reasons, but that's for another time." Alexandria said. 

"Okay. We all know why I joined." The brown eyed woman muttered. 

"Uh-huh." The green eyed woman agreed. "Well, time to get back to training. I'll be you teacher this time around." She informed her. 

"Okay." Liliana said. 

The two walked towards the middle of the training grounds and started to fight. The other four took a break and tried to catch their breaths after an intense training session. Ace and Amatia went to go get something to drink and get the other two a drink. Saphira and Soreth sat close together and watch the match. The two sat there quietly, knowing what was on each others mind. After a few minuets, Soreth went to get some fresh air. He didn't want this war to happen, but it was inevitable. Ace came back and handed Saphira a bottle of water, she took it and drank some of the water. He then sat down in the chair next to her, he put his left arm on the top of her chair, touching the wall. 

"What are you thinking?" The hazel nut hair male asked. 

"Nothing important." The black haired woman said. 

"We both know that's a lie." He said. "Are you wanting to try to get her back?" He asked her in a serious tone. 

"Yeah, I want her back, but Xane could be hiding her anywhere. Or he might have already killed her. She is still a young child and I'm getting very worried about her." Saphira explained. She then leaned forward in her chair and held her hands together. 

"Don't say that. She is still alive. There is no doubt about it." He told her, trying to stay positive. 

"It's hard to think about it that way." The blue eyed woman said. 

Ace sighed and held her close. "You still haven't told Soreth, have you?" He asked. 

"No. You are the only one that knows about this." Saphira said.

The male sighed again and didn't say another word. The night rolled down and the six of them went to their room to go to sleep. It was hard for Saphira to go to sleep, she always had a hard time going to sleep, but she didn't care. Ace knew she couldn't sleep very well, and wish he could help, all he could do was hold her close. Liliana stayed in her room, but couldn't sleep herself. She got up out of her room to go to Amatia's room. She knocked on the door and waited for it to open. 

"Is everything alright?" Amatia asked. 

"Do you mind if I come in?" Liliana asked. 

"Sure." The blonde said. "You can't sleep can you?" She asked. 

"No, not really." The brunette answered. 

Amatia sighed and walked her over to her bed. "Why don't you sleep with me tonight." She insisted. "Tell me everything. If you want to at least." She said. 

Liliana laid down on Amatia's bed, looked at her. "For some reason, I trust you the most out of everyone." She admitted. "I don't if I can really do this. I know it's only been a day, but I don't think I can do this. I'm really happy that you guys are helping me, I'm even thankful of Saphira helping me, even though we don't get along." The brunette explained. 

"I know you can do this. I believe in you. You may not be the strongest one of us, mainly because you are the weakest out of all of us, but hey, that's because you are new to fighting. You just have to keep training, and you'll get better at it. I believe that you can. Don't think so poorly of yourself. You are a great person. You are kind, caring, even to Saphira, and you are willing to keep going, even you have been pushed down." Amatia informed her. 

Liliana had no words, she was happy that Amatia was cheering her up. "Thank you. How do you do it? You are positive, uplifting, caring, nice, blunt, when it comes to it, but still. How?" She asked. 

"I don't know." Amatia smiled. "I have been here for a few years, I guess I'm used to it." The blonde explained. "Now go to sleep, we have a long few days ahead of us." She informed her. 

The next few days didn't feel like three days. They were jam packed with training and miscellaneous missions, they forgotten about the time. Liliana sighed and didn't really want to fight, but she needed to, she needed to save her friends. They walked across the country of Regalia, to the country to the north of them, Gellum. They did prepare for the worst, they had about a hundred or so men fighting with them. The six of them knew that it was going to end for the worst for the army. 

"I-I-I-It's so c-c-cold h-h-here." Liliana complained. 

"Suck it up and quiet complaining." Saphira said. "And it's not that cold." She said. 

"O-O-Oh r-r-really? There is s-s-snow on t-the ground. And i-i-it's -10 d-degrees Celsius out here." The brunette informed her.

"I'm surprised you actually know the temperature." The black haired woman said. 

"I have a weather thermometer with me, and it's on my phone." The brown eyed woman explained. 

"Don't sweat it, Saphira can't feel the cold." Alexandria said. 

"Those who can't feel the cold, are cold." Soreth sarcastically said. 

Saphira sighed and couldn't deny that she was a cold hearted person. "What's the plan Colonel?" She asked. 

"Well, I have already said to the other troops that they will be facing the people in front of building, which might have not been the best idea, but it's our only way to sneak into the back of the building to get inside to wherever they are hiding Liliana's friends." The black haired male explained. "We also have about ten minuets to get into the building without being noticed, after that, we have to fight." He added. 

"Great, this is going to be fun." Liliana said, sarcastically. 

"Everyone, take these ear pieces, so we can stay in contact with each other and stuff." Amatia said, handing them the technology. 

They all took an ear piece and waited for them to sync with each other. They waited for a few minuets until they saw the building. They saw the people and that they started to rush at them. The six of them hid themselves as best they can to go find Liliana's friends. It took them the ten minuets that they had, but it was really strange that there was no one in the building. They kept on walking in different directions, but teamed up. Saphira with Liliana, Alexandria with Ace, and Soreth with Amatia. They all went their separate ways through the castle trying to find her friends, but the only one that knew what they looked like was Liliana. They didn't know how much time that they had before they would get caught. 

"This place is like a maze." Liliana said in amazement. 

"I guess, it's not hard to lose yourself in this place." Saphira said, detached. 

The brunette sighed and wondered why Saphira decided to go with her. They picked their own teams so why her. "Why did you team up with me?" She asked. 

"I don't know. I guess it's because I don't you to die." The black haired woman replied. 

"That is strangely nice of you." The brunette said. "But what's the real reason?" She asked again. 

"You catch on quick. I don't want you screwing up and I want to make sure that betray us." The black haired woman said very serious. "Let's get this straight, I don't like you." She added. 

"I know that. And you honestly take me for an idiot? I'm not going to betray you guys, well maybe you, I might, but not the other four." The brunette said. 

Saphira walked closer to her, while she was walking backwards until she was pinned to the wall. "I know you won't. I especially know that you won't betray Amatia or Soreth. If you hurt them, I will kill you, no explanation. Got that?" The tall woman said, intimidating her. 

Liliana just stayed quiet. She watched as Saphira walked on ahead. She didn't get her very much, someone who could care less about everyone, but care so much about a couple of people. The shorter woman walked around the building trying to find out where her friends where, but staying on her guard. She looked around the building and not finding anything or anyone, it was still very strange. Ace and Alexandria didn't know who they were looking for, it was kind of hard to know what they look like, and being around each other was a bit awkward. 

"So, how's everything going, apart from being an Army man?" Alexandria asked. 

"Fine. You?" Ace asked. 

"Good." She said. 

"Bona." He said. 

Alexandria smiled, she didn't really know what he was saying, nor did she care. The two of them didn't really have anything common, but they both had a mutual feeling towards each other, teammates and friends, in a strange way. 

"Oh, I forgot that I had a couple of pictures of the two we are supposed to be finding. Here look at these." He said handing her the phone. 

"This is nice to know." The red head said. 

The two then went through the building trying to find where they were. Amatia was skipping around, being all happy. She didn't know why, but she was really happy to be here. Soreth smiled, he never cared about her being so cheerful on the battlefield. He watched her and made sure that she was in close eye range. He then soon heard a high pitched noise. It hurt him badly since he was really sensitive to high pitched noise. He started to slowly fall to the ground. The black haired male was on his knees, and holding onto his ears to try to tune out the noise, but he still could hear it. 

"Soreth! Soreth!" Amatia yelled. She rushed over to him and held onto him. "Is everything all right?" She asked him frantically. 

The blonde held onto the holster on her hip and looked around her her. She couldn't see anyone anywhere, or see button or anything to stop the noise. Seconds latter the noise had stopped and Soreth let go of his ears. 

"Are you okay?" The blue eyed girl asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Someone had a white light noise thing. I hate those things with a burning passion." The green eyed male said. "We need to hurry. We have little time left." He added. 

"Yeah, I know. And I don't know how much longer your body will take this." She told him. Amatia then helped him up off of his knees. 

"I know, I have very little time left." He said, with irritation. "Let's go." He added. 

"Right." The strawberry blonde agreed. 

After a few more minuets the six of them have finally caught up with each other with no luck of finding either one of the people. 

"We have checked everywhere." Liliana said. 

"Are we even in the right place?" Amatia asked. 

"Crap, did I read the information wrong?" Ace asked. 

"That would be bad, especially coming from you, Ace." Alexandria said. 

"I know it would." He replied. 

"Saphira, what do you sense?" Soreth asked. 

"We are definitely in the right place. And like any other cliche, there is a hidden door." Saphira said. 

"Where is it?!" Liliana demanded to know. 

"Calm down." The black haired girl said. She then walked a couple of feet and punched the wall to open a secret door. "Right here." She informed them. 

"Great, let's hurry, I don't know how well our team is doing outside." Soreth said. 

The six rushed through the door and made sure that no one was following them. It was a long hallway that they had to go through, but they kept on running until they found the entrance to the room. They saw no one in there but the two friends. To Liliana's relief, they were just fine, but the were still asleep and were tied up in some kind of ribbon that was hanging from the ceiling. Liliana was a bit to excited and ran into the room, but got trapped in a cage. The five sighed and made Saphira go into the room and free them. She was doing her best to not trigger the traps and made her way over to Liliana and get her out of the cage. She then made her way over to the two friends of hers and released them. The other four try to make their way to the other two. Xane then comes out no where and played the bright white noise which made Soreth and Saphira fall to their knees. 

"Stop, please." Soreth asked. 

"It hurts." Saphira said. 

"Saphira!" Ace yelled running towards her, but he got trapped in a cage. 

"Good. And for the rest of you." He said, laughing manically.

Xane then trapped them by encircling them with fire. None of them can go anywhere. The long curly blonde male just kept on laughing until it wasn't anymore, but to him it was still funny, he just stopped laughing. He just watched them stand in there place in fear. 

"What are you going to do about? Oh wait, you can't do anything." The blonde male said. 

"Turn off that noise, and let's talk this out." Soreth said in strained tone of voice. 

"Fine, but not without something in return, you give me Saphira and I will stop." Xane said. 

"I would rather die then give her up." The black haired male muttered. "Just please stop the noise. 

"Never." The blonde haired male said. 

Amatia tried to think clearly on what to do. She had pulled out her gun and looked at Xane's hand and shot at him, making the noise stop. She started to breath heavily and she tried to calm down. 

"Ack!" Xane yelled. 

Saphira and Soreth then started to cough continuously and tried to regain their breaths. Soreth slowly made his way towards Saphira and help her up. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

"I'm fine." She said. "You?" She asked. 

"Yes, I'm fine." He answered. "Now, let's kick some ass." The black haired male said. 

"Right." The black haired woman said. 

Xane smiled and attacked the both of them. He took his sword and started to tactically fight them. The two of them started fight as best the could, along with Amatia shooting at Xane. The blonde haired male started to slash at Soreth and try to weaken him even more. He was able land a few cuts on him, but missed most of the time. The blonde haired male then started to go after Saphira. Xane took his sword and swung at her and she took her right arm to kind of dodge it, but held it in place so she could punch him the face. He took a few steps back and Soreth started to use hand-to-hand combat. Xane let go of his sword without realizing that he did, and he went to fighting Soreth with martial arts. The curly blonde male he stood no chance so he went some where else so he could try to kill them with the element of surprise. Soreth and Saphira undid the traps and made sure that the other two people got out of there safely. 

"Go. We've got it from here." Alexandria said. 

"I'm coming with you." Ace said. 

"No, leave. Me and Saphira can handle this." Soreth said. 

"Sir, I can't obey this order." The hazel nut haired male added. 

"Fine, then hurry." The black haired male said. 

The three of them ran after Xane while the other three got the two friends out of there. One of them started to finally wake up. She was very confused to where she was or how she got there. 

"Wait, where am I?" The female asked. 

"Lailah! There isn't much time to explain, but we are getting you out of here!" Liliana said, happy to see her friend awake and alive. 

"Oh, let go of me." The auburn haired girl said. 

Alexandria let go of her since she was struggling too much. "You could have waited for me to let go." She said. 

"I honestly don't care." Lailah said. She then ran back to the mansion to find Xane. 

"Wait!" Liliana yelled. 

"Don't worry about her. It's no use if she goes back there." Alexandria said. 

"But-" The brunette said. 

"But nothing. We have to go." The red head added. 

She then picked up Liliana and started to run. She then informed the troops, those that were still alive, to retreat. Liliana couldn't stop looking at the mansion, to which Lailah was running to and to where the other three were still at. She then saw that the mansion had exploded. Amatia turned around and saw the explosion. The three off them stopped in their tracks and watched the fire. None of them could muster up any words to what they just saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what I'm doing with this story. I want to write the rest of this and end it. If it starts to get shitty for you, if it hasn't already, I'm sorry. And again, thank you for reading what you have read, whether it be all of it or bits and pieces of it. Also weapon explaining time, if you don't know what Sai are, they are the weapons that Raphiel uses from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Nunchaku are just basically nunchucks. If the plural version of Sai sound weird, I don't exactly know if it is the correct wording, but if it isn't please tell me.


	3. The One Who Was Forgotten

Amtia, Alexandria were standing while watching the fire while Liliana was on her knees. The brunette's friend was lying on the ground, still unconscious. Liliana looked at the fire with horror. She couldn't believe that it had happened. 

"Why, why is this happening?" Liliana asked. 

"We need to leave now!" Alexandria yelled. 

"But-" The brunette tried to say something before she got cut off. 

"But nothing! We are leaving now!" The red head yelled. 

Alexandria then picked up Liliana and started to run the other direction of the fire. Amatia picked up her friend and then started to run as well. She sighed and the two kept on running. They looked around and saw that someone else was running. Amatia went to them and took their hand and started to run with them, while carrying Liliana's friend. 

"Hey Tyrell, what are you doing here?" Alexandria asked. 

"I'm the medic, remember?" Tyrell said. 

"Oh, right. Where's Tiara?" The green eyed woman asked. 

"She's back at base. She is apart of the technical unit, so she doesn't have to be on the battlefield." The brown haired male informed her. 

"That's right. I don't know why I keep forgetting these things." Alexandria said. 

"It's all good. People forget stuff from time to time." Tyrell said. 

"Yeah." Alexandria agreed. 

They kept running for a couple of hours, or until they could find a spot to rest that was a way from the battlefield, and where they wouldn't be found. They sat there in silence trying to comprehend what just happened. None of them could. For all they know, everyone in that building ended up dead and most likely is. Liliana sat on the ground trying to think of a way she could have possible saved them, but knew that would never have been possible. Tyrell shifted through his bag and took out some blankets. He started to hand them out to everyone and wrapped a blanket around Liliana's friend. He faintly smiled, to try to lighten up the mood. He felt the tension from everyone. They had lost some of their closest friends in a deadly explosion. 

"Well, I'm going to go get wood for a fire." The brown haired male said. 

"I'll go with you." Amatia said. 

Tyrell nodded and went with her to go get some wood. They didn't go too far out of range. They came back to the other three about a half an hour later with a lot of wood that is bundled up in their arms. Tyrell and Amatia placed the wood on the ground near the three of them. Tyrell then took out his lighter and lit the wood on fire. Liliana looked at the fire and could only think of the explosion. The explosion was going to stay on her mind for a long time, she may never forget it. She couldn't believe that the people she care about, and Saphira, were most likely dead. She sighed again and laid down and the cold ground. She looked at the starless sky. It had reminder her of the night she witnessed the massacre of all those people. She looked over to Amatia, who looked like she was taking it very well, but she knew that deep down, she wanted to cry and break down, but she stayed strong anyways. 

"Ugh, where am I? And who are you people?" The dark brown haired female asked. 

Liliana got up and looked at her with a faint smile. "Kaya, you are awake. I'm glad." She said, happily. "You are in the country Gellum. You were abducted and we came here to rescue you." The brunette informed her. 

"Okay, that answers one question. Who are your other friends?" Kaya asked. 

"We are the Black Sun Association. We are here to protect people in times of need and try to help them the best we can." Amatia informed her. "I'm Amatia Draco." She added. 

"I'm Alexandria. And do you remember anything before you were abducted?" The red head asked. 

"Somewhat. I remember walking with Lailah to go meet up with Liliana so we could go to a concert with each other, but I was attacked by a man with long curly blonde hair. It was only me and I saw Lailah talking to him before I passed out." The dark brown haired female explained. 

"Thank you for the information." Alexandria thanked her. "Tyrell, can you make sure that she is alright?" She asked. 

"Yes." Tyrell said. He walked over to her and sat down in front of her. "May I check to see if you are alright? I'll be checking your pulse, your temperature, heart rate, and to see if you have any broken bones or any other injuries." He asked. 

"Yes you may. Thank you for asking." Kaya thanked him. 

Tyrell smiled and checked everything he said he would. "You have a mild concussion, but you'll be fine. Just don't try to over exert yourself." He explained. 

Kaya smiled and looked around them. It had been awhile since she has seen someone. She had been asleep for a long time, and didn't know why. She got up and sat by Liliana. She looked up at the sky and wondered why everything that had happened to her. 

"Why do you think Lailah betrayed us?" Liliana asked. 

"I wouldn't know. She never told us anything." Kaya said. 

"That sounds familiar." The brunette said. 

"Hm?" The dark brown haired woman asked. 

"Oh nothing." Liliana reassured her. 

"Tomorrow you guys are going to head back to the base." Alexandria said. 

"Where will you be?" Liliana asked. 

"I'll be going back to the mansion to see if there was any survivors or anything." The red head informed her. 

"Oh." The brunette said. 

"Get some sleep, you'll need it. We have a long journey ahead of us." Amatia said. 

Liliana sighed and went to sleep. She stayed close to Kaya to make sure that she wouldn't leave. She didn't want to lose another friend, she already lost so many. They woke up the next morning and got ready to leave. Alexandria watched as the four left for base. She then went back to the rubble to see if anything was left. She couldn't find anything. The only thing she could find was Soreth's locket that he cherished. She sighed and went back to base. It had been at least a week since they all got back. Alexandria looked at the four of them. She had a frown on her face and had bad news. 

"I'm sorry to inform that Ace, Soreth, and Saphira had died in that fire that night one week ago." Alexandria informed. 

"That can't be true." Liliana said in a brittle tone. 

"I'm sorry. The only thing that is left is Soreth's locket." The red head explained, holding up the locket. 

Amatia walked over to Alexandria and took the locket from her and started to cry. Liliana held onto her and let her cry. Everyone did their best to comfort her and did their best to keep it together, when they knew they wanted to cry. It was hard on all of them to know that the three people who took them in and help take care of them, had died. They knew that they would never be able to see them again. Months had gone by and it was still hard for them all to adjust. They were still doing their best in trying to do their missions and such, but it was still hard. Alexandria walked into walked into the staff room to see the other four doing their job. 

"Here is the new assignment for you guys." Alexandria said. 

"Thanks." Amatia said, reviewing the mission. 

"So what are we supposed to do?" Liliana asked. 

"We are basically going to the country to the south of Regalia to talk about a treaty." The blonde informed her. 

"I thought they wanted to start a war with us." The brunette said. 

"They do, but they wanted to talk it out before they did anything that they regret." Amatia explained. "If we don't figure out middle ground, we will be stuck in another war and we really can't afford that right now." She added. 

"If that happens, we will most likely lose everyone we have except our technical unit, and we can't fight all that well." Tiara said. 

"Right, so we need to negotiate with them the best we can and make sure that we don't go to war." Tyrell said. 

"Pack your things and get going." Alexandria said. 

"Do you mind if I come. I know I'm not the best fighter or anything, but I want to experience this so I can get better at my job." Kaya asked. 

"Ask Amatia, she is the leader of this mission. You report to her." The red head informed her. 

"I don't mind. Just make sure you be on your best behavior." Amatia said. 

"Thank you." The dark brown haired female thanked her. 

Amatia smiled and walked to her room. She packed everything she thought she need. The others got ready themselves and met up with Amatia. She took a good look at her team and headed out to the country to the south, Aestus. It took them about two weeks to get there. Thankfully Tiara messaged the ruler there that it would take them some time to get to Aestus. They arrived to the hotel that they were staying at. Liliana laid down on one of the beds and released a big breath. 

"Why is it so hot here?" She asked. 

"Because Aestus is a really hot country. It's summer all year round for them. If they get lucky, they get five whole days of cold." Tiara informed her, smiling at her. 

"What time are we supposed to meet the Regius?" Amatia asked. 

"We are supposed to meet him tomorrow at noon." The dark brown woman informed. "We have all day to do nothing and then we go to a dinner to welcome us into their country." She added. 

"Why would we go?" Kaya asked. 

"Because it would be polite to. I, for one, would like to experience Aesutus' culture." Tiara said. 

"Oh." Kaya said. 

The five of them set up their technology to make sure that everything about them, the information that they had, and anything about Regalia would be safe and protected. It took them awhile to figure out if there were any spies or not. Liliana looked out the window and saw something suspicious outside, but she shrugged it off and went to work on something else. She then looked outside the window again and saw the figure she saw, gone. She sighed and looked at Tiara. 

"Do you feel like there is someone watching us?" She asked. 

"Yes, because someone was." Tiara said. 

"Uh, what do we do?" The brunette asked. 

"Nothing. We can't really do anything. This isn't our country and really can't go to what we want, even if we were in our own country. There are laws, and we must follow them, even though, there are a lot of people who don't." The dark haired female informed her. 

The night rolled down and the dinner was starting in about an hour. The five of them and got ready to go the feast. They headed out as soon as possible, they didn't want to make a bad impression. They arrived there and saw that their seats were reserved. They sat down and made sure that they didn't eat anything or do anything stupid. 

"Welcome one and all. We present to you our Regius Lucius Decimus." The male said. 

Lucius then came walking into the building and stood by the microphone and smiled at the five who came to the party to sign the treaty. 

"Thank you all who came to this party. We came here to celebrate the welcoming of Regalia's finest troops. We will be talking about the treaty we will have together." Lucius informed them. "But tonight, we are here to celebrate, like I just said. Please enjoy, you five may dig in first." He added. 

Tiara smiled and did exactly what he said. The others, just followed her. She seemed to know more about Aestus' culture than anyone here. Lucius then sat down and started to eat the food himself, while everyone did the same. The room started to become loud and was full of happiness. Everyone got up and started to dance. Liliana smiled and was happy to see that everyone was in good spirits. It's what she needed right now, especially what had happened months ago. 

"You might wonder why everyone is so happy. It's because they don't know what's really going on in the country." Lucius said. 

"We know." Amatia said. 

"You are known with other diplomats for starting wars. You always seem to go into other countries for getting resources that really shouldn't be in this country in the first place." Tiara said. 

"Oh really, how would you guys know?" The dirty blonde haired male said that. 

"Do you really think that we wouldn't investigate who you are?" The dark brown haired female asked. 

"Smart." Lucius said. 

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you." She said, smiling. 

The party soon died down and everyone started to go home. The five of them went back to their hotel. They had a long week ahead of them. They needed to talk about the treaty, but didn't know what exactly should be the major issues of the treaty. The next day, they were just hanging out and doing nothing, but they didn't realize that they were being spied on, well Tiara was the only one who knew. She tried her best not let information leak. She was looking up looking up stuff to make sure that Lucius didn't have any dirty tricks up his sleeves. Kaya and Tyrell walked over to her and read the information that she found. The three of them sighed and told the other two. They all went to the palace and walked up to Lucius. 

"Are you here to discuss the treaty?" He asked. 

"Yes." Amatia said. 

"So, I have something to ask of you to give me before you sign the treaty." He said. 

"And what would that be?" The strawberry blonde asked. 

"The one with the 'Purple Eye.'" The dirty blonde hair male said. "I heard Regalia has it." He added. 

"What is that?" Amatia asked. 

"You don't know? How sad." Lucius said in a pity tone. 

"It's an urban legend. The person who has the 'Purple Eye' can summon any type of monster, creature, what it is. The legend says, the last person who had the thing, like any cliche in a fairy tale or some fictional story, lost all his mind and nearly destroyed the country he lived in. Whatever it looked like was sent to Regalia to be stored away and never to be seen again." Liliana explained. 

Lucius got up and started to walk around. "It may be a myth to everyone else, but I know it's true, and Regalia took what was ours and I want it back." He said. "If you do that, I'll be your ally, and we won't start a war." He added. 

"Oh really, and then after that, bomb us anyways?" Tiara asked. 

"And I thought that was going to be my little secret." Lucius said as he snapped his fingers. 

The guards then come rushing into the room and took a hold of the five of them. 

"Take them away, I declare a war on Regalia. Say goodbye to your precious home." The dirty blonde haired male said. 

The guards then took them away and put them down in the dungeon. They sat there for a few days, knowing that they wouldn't be able to leave. The five of them were all in different rooms to make sure that they wouldn't plan anything. Two figures walked through the dungeon halls with some keys in their hands. They opened up the cells and looked at them. 

"You know, you guys get in a lot of trouble when we are gone." The woman said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to re-write this whole entire chapter. I had saved as a draft on this site, but I guess I either didn't save it or AO3 had deleted it or something. I guess in away, I can rearrange the events from what I originally had. It's still frustrating.


	4. Reunion

Liliana looked up and saw the tall woman. She smiled happily. She couldn't believe who it was, or how this happened, but she was happy. She got up off the floor and held out her hands to get the cuffs off. The woman unlocked the cuffs and let them fall to the floor. They started to run to catch up with everyone else. 

“Where the hell have you been?” The brunette asked. 

"Hiding." The woman said. "We have no time. We need to get to Lucius and the others." She added as they kept running. 

Liliana nodded in agreement as they caught up with everyone else. They then rushed to the man hall, where Lucius was sitting. He had a big smile on his face, knowing that it was a bit too late for them. His troops were going into their country to find what was 'theirs.' He got up and to go stand in front of the table that was in front of him. 

"Oh, lookie who we have here, Saphira and Ace. I thought you two had died six months ago." Lucius said. 

"I wouldn't blame you, but that's not why we are here." Saphira said. 

"Then I'll just have to put you and your friends back in your cages." The male said. 

"Oh really? Not after I tell your whole country that you were planning to invade another, when you are supposed to be a peaceful country, you were planning to bomb another, trying to steal everything that they had, to murder off anyone who defies you, and what not." The black haired female said. 

"Haha, they will never believe you. They would never believe someone from Regalia, the very country who destroyed us and took what is ours." The dirty blonde haired male said. 

"That's the thing, I wasn't born or raised in Regalia." Saphira said. She then took out a microphone that was connected to the radios and speakers throughout the country. "And I bet they would believe me." She added waving the microphone back and forth. 

"What!" Lucius yelled. 

"Now, if you want to stay where you are, you sign the peace treaty with us, you will make your troops come back to your country, become allies with us, and become a defensive power." Saphira said. 

"And if I don't?" He asked. 

"You will be tried with many accounts of treason, under your own laws, and the laws of Regalia. And be punished to death." She informed him. 

"Very well, I will add to this, I will step down, and someone else can take my place as Regius." The dirty blonde male added as he fell to his knees. 

"Fair enough. The next ruler can't be one of your choosing. We will decide." Saphira told him. 

"Very well." Lucius agreed. 

The new ruler was then decided to rule Aestus and the treaty was signed. The new leader ruled with compassion, peace, and gratitude. The new ruler loved her people and tried her very best to rule her country and make sure that her people lived in peace. Her people loved her too and peace was spread throughout Aesuts. The six of them packed their things and went to the palace to say goodbye to the new ruler. 

"Thank you for all your help." Lucia thanked them. 

"Your welcome, Regina Lucia. I do hope you will change everything you want in this country and make peace." Saphira said. 

"Yes, I do too. My brother was very much blinded by the hatred he had for Regalia. I'm very sorry about that." The brown haired female apologized. 

"It's fine. You don't need to apologize." The black haired woman reassured her. 

"I told my troops to come back and they should be here in about a few days or so. There shouldn't be any troops in your country by the time you are back." Lucia informed her. 

"Thank you. We should be heading out now. Thank you for letting us stay in your country." Saphira thanked her. 

"You are welcome. Make sure to come back here. I'll make sure you guys will have a big dinner when you do." She said. 

"You don't have to do that." Saphira said. 

"Hehe, very well, I'll just make sure you get here safely and have a dinner when you come back." The brown haired woman insisted. 

"As you wish, Regina." The black haired woman agreed as she slightly smiled. 

"I hope you have safe journey home." Lucia said. 

"Thank you." Saphira said. 

The six of them then walked out of the palace to go back to Regalia. Liliana and the other two were confused to how Ace and Saphira were still alive, and Kaya just wondered who they were. 

"My question is, how are you two are alive? That explosion killed everyone who were left in Xane's castle and anyone who was even remotely close." Liliana said. 

"You guys were able to escape? After that explosion?" Amatia asked. 

"Yeah, we barely escaped." Saphira said. 

"Can you explain how? And where is Soreth? Is he with you guys?" Liliana asked. 

"When we get home and he's dead." The black haired woman said casually. 

"Oh." The brunette said. 

"We just need to keep moving on, or we will never get anywhere." Saphira added. 

Liliana sighed and kept walking until dark. They still had a couple of more hours until they got home. But she still wondered how did Ace and Saphira still lived, how were they able to survive that explosion? On top of that, where were they hiding, and where was Saphira from? She said she wasn't from Regalia, nor was she raised there. Why was she in this country, and why was she living here when she could be in her own country? 

"Uh, Saphira?" Liliana asked. 

"What is it?" Saphira asked. 

"Where are you from? You said you weren't born or raised in Regalia." The brunette said. 

"It doesn't matter. My home is destroyed." The black haired woman informed her. 

Liliana looked at Saphira with concerned eyes. "What was it like? I mean before it got destroyed." She muttered. 

"Don't worry about it. It's none of your business." Saphira said. 

"I just want to get know who you are." Liliana added. 

"Please stop. My life doesn't matter. Knowing who I am in the long run won't matter to you anyways." The black haired female told her. 

"But. I just want-" The brunette tried to say. 

"But nothing. Now drop it." Saphira said. "Go to bed. We are going to start walking early in the morning." She informed everyone. 

Liliana sighed again and laid down on the ground. It took her only a few minuets to fall asleep, everyone else went to sleep except Ace and Saphira. Ace looked over to her and sighed. She was being harsh, as usual, but it seemed worse than normal, even though it had been six months since they had seen these guys. 

"She just wants to help." Ace said. 

"She doesn't need to. And you know why." Saphira said. 

"I know, but the least you can do is be nice to her. Try to become her friend." The hazel nut haired male informed her. 

"I don't need friends when I have that one person who means the most to me." The black haired female added. 

Ace faintly smiled knowing exactly what she meant, but he would like for her to make friends and be nice for once. He wasn't going to force her, especially knowing how stubborn she can be. 

"Try to get some sleep." Ace said. 

"I don't make any promises." Saphira said. 

The night rolled on, and Saphira didn't sleep. She knew that was a bad thing since she might fall asleep while their walk back to the base. Everyone woke up and saw Saphira wake. Ace sighed knowing she didn't get any sleep. 

"Is everyone ready?" Amatia asked. 

"Yup." Liliana informed her. 

"Alrighty, let's head home." The strawberry blonde said. 

It took them about five more hours to get home. Everyone walked into the building to a loud crying sound that came from a little child. Alexandria was freaking out because she didn't know what to do. When she saw that Saphira was back, she sighed with relief and walked up to her with the child. 

"I've been trying to make this child stop crying. She's like five and she still cries." Alexandria said. 

"Actually she's three." Saphira said, taking hold of the child. She then started to walk back forth, trying to calm down the child. 

"Wait, since when where was a baby staying here?" Liliana asked. 

"Since a few weeks ago and all she wanted was either Ace or Saphira." The red head informed. 

"Oh. Anyways, like you said Saphira, you would tell us how you survived that explosion." The brunette reminded her. 

"Right." Saphira said sitting down. 

 

That day six months ago. 

 

Ace, Saphira, and Soreth ran after Xane, who had escaped from the other room. They went through the long hall way and Xane disappeared. The three of them got trapped into another room. They knew that Xane had to be somewhere in this room. The three of them stood back to back and looked around the room to see if he was here. A tall figure appeared with someone else in their arms. 

"Xane!" Saphira yelled.

"Hush, the child is sleeping." Xane said. 

"Why do you care?" She asked. 

"Because she is my child." He said. 

"Give her back!" The black haired woman yelled. 

"Why should I?" The curly blonde male asked. 

"You know damn well why." Saphira said as she started to run towards him. 

"Ah a a. Don't come any closer or this place will explode." He informed her holding up a detonator. 

"Why you little-" Saphira said irritated. 

"Do anything I don't like, and boom, we all die and I know you wouldn't want that to happen, now do you Soreth?" Xane said. 

"What do you want?" Soreth asked. 

"What was mine." He told him. 

"And what would that be?" The black haired male asked. 

"Saphira. I'll give you the child, and you give me Saphira and I won't blow up this place." The curly blonde male explained. "What will it be?" He asked. 

"I'll go, just give me the child and I'll go with you." Saphira said. 

"How can I trust you?" Xane asked. 

Saphira looked at Soreth and nodded. The both of them walked up to him together. Saphira took the child and ran, while Soreth kicked the detonator out of Xane's hand. 

"Ace! Get her out of here!" Soreth yelled. 

Ace took Saphira's hand and started to run out the nearest door. 

"Wait! Soreth I can't just leave you here!" Saphira yelled. 

"It's fine. I only had a limited time left anyways." Soreth looked at her with a smile and a single tear coming of his eye. 

Ace grabbed her and headed outside. He ran a few miles away from the building to make sure that they wouldn't get hurt. Xane ran to the detonator and pressed the button so the mansion could explode. Saphira looked at the building and watched the fire. She held on tight to the child and didn't let go. She didn't feel anything. She wanted to break down and cry, but she couldn't. She just felt numb. 

 

Present day. 

 

"So, Soreth is really dead?" Amatia asked. 

"Yeah. I couldn't save him." Saphira informed her. 

Amatia sighed a sigh of sadness. She then walked to her room and grabbed something and walked back to Saphira. "Here. I think he would want you to have this." The blonde female said handing her Soreth's locket.

"Thank you." The black haired female thanked her. 

"I'm really sorry." Liliana said. 

Saphira sighed and stayed quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four, whoot. I was only planning on having only five, but that is not going to happen, maybe. I don't know if I will keep writing or not.


	5. A Side Never Seen

Saphira sighed and got up. She walked to her room and tried to get the child to sleep. It took her awhile to sooth the child to sleep. The black haired woman put the blanket over the child and smiled. Saphira sat on the edge of her bed to watch her sleeping child. 

"Hush now child, please don't cry. You are home now, safe and sound." Saphira sang softly. 

Liliana looked over at the other five and wondered who that little child was. She was still very confused who's child that was. 

"Uh, whose child is that?" Liliana asked. 

"Xanthia? She is Saphira's child." Ace explained. 

"She doesn't seem to be the one to have a child. But what exactly made her decide to have a child? Especially knowing she has more 'important' things to worry about to her." The brunette said. 

"That I cannot explain." The hazel nut haired male said.

Liliana sighed and was only curious why Saphira had child, and especially with the man who kidnapped her friends, and tried to kill her and her friends, and actually killing one of the friends. Ace walked into his and Saphira's room. He saw that she was watching the child quietly. He walked over to her and sat right beside her. 

"We don't have much time left." Saphira said. 

"I know." Ace agreed. 

"How are we going find the one with the 'Silver Star?'" She asked. 

Ace sighed and looked at her with a concerned look. "I don't know, but we really need to hurry." He said. 

Saphira looked at him and looked at his concerned eyes. She knew that Soreth had a limited amount of time before he had died. Saphira put her head on Ace's chest and started to cry. She knew the consequences if she didn't get everything in time. The hazel nut haired male held onto her and kissed the top of her head. He knew that there will be more suffering in the coming days. Xanthia woke up to the sound of her mother crying. 

"Mama, what's wrong?" Xanthia asked. 

Saphira picked up her head and wiped off the tears. Her eyes had changed colors from blue to purple. She looked over to her child and smiled. "Everything is alright, dear child." She said. 

"No. Something is wrong." The small child said. "But I know that everything will be all right." She added. 

Saphira smiled faintly at her child and gave her a hug. "Thank you child." She thanked her. 

"Papa, can I have a hug from you?" Xanthia asked. 

"Sure, sweat pea." Ace said. 

Xanthia then crawled over Saphira and gave him a big hug and he hugged her back. Ace then pulled Saphira in the hug to make it a family hug. They soon fell asleep as the night rolled down. A few more months had gone by and time was becoming shorter and shorter. Everyone was in the staff room getting their next mission and what to do. They looked at the screen to figure out the quickest route would be to their destination. 

"So we have our next mission is to find something called 'The Silver Star.'" Tiara informed them. 

"Isn't that just a star? Just look up into the sky." Liliana said. 

"That's naive of you. I'm not surprised though." Saphira said. 

"Then enlighten me about what it is." The brunette told her, irritably. 

"I always do. Anyways, 'The Shining Star' is a myth. It doesn't really exist. But in the myth, it is a star that only a certain race can obtain. They can call it down from the skies and grant one wish from it, but after that, the star disappears and millions of years later, it'll reappear." The black haired woman explain. 

"'Only a certain race can obtain the star?' What does that mean? There is different 'races' than just humans?" Liliana asked. 

"Yes. There are many different 'races,' or creatures. But it's only limited to humans, dragons, ect." Saphira informed her. "The main two are Humans and Dragons. But as time goes on, dragons have been rapidly disappearing." She added. 

"Mostly because either they are getting killed off by humans or other creatures, diseases/illness, or some other from of death." Ace said. "Most of the other creatures we used to see, have died off." He added. 

"That's horrible." Liliana said, sadly. 

"My question is, what kind of creatures can obtain the star?" Tyrell asked.

"Dragons." Saphira said. 

"How are we going to get the star when none of us are dragons?" The dark haired male asked. 

"I don't know. It hasn't shown up for more than a thousand years." The black haired female told him. 

"Whelp, this is going to be difficult." Amatia said. 

"Yeah. But it wouldn't hurt to try." Alexandria muttered. 

"How's Kaya doing by the way?" The strawberry blonde asked. 

"She's doing fine. Her training has come a long way, but I don't think she is ready just yet." Ace said. 

"Very well." Amatia said. "You have about an hour to pack up until we leave for Civitas Astrorum." The blonde added. 

Everyone left to go to their room and pack up. It was going to be a couple of days to get there. They all met back in the staff room before they had left. They started their way to the city, but it only took a couple of days. Liliana looked up at the sky as she was seeing a lot of the stars that started to appear. She really liked stars, she wished she could stare at them all night and wish upon a shooting star. The seven of them stopped and checked into a hotel for the night. Liliana sat by the window and looked up at the sky to keep looking at the stars. Amatia looked at her and smiled. She had come a long way since they had first met, still asked a lot of questions, but she came a long way. Saphira sat by the window in her own room and looked out the window herself. She sighed and wondered if they were going to be able to find the star this time. She held onto Soreth's locket and only thought of him. Saphira got up off the window sill and walked over to her bag to change into some pajamas. She peered over one of her shoulders as she was taking off her shirt and looked at the scars on her back. She sighed and didn't like any of it. She didn't like it when people saw her scars, not even the one she loves. Ace sighed and walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. 

"These scars are embarrassing." Saphira said. "I hate them so much." She added. 

"I don't see anything wrong with them." Ace said. "You look fine. I know it doesn't mean much, but I don't care for them. I never had thought of you less because of them." He added. 

"...." Saphira said.

His words never helped. She knew he cared for her, but it was hard for her to believe it. He knew that it was never going to change, but all he could do was be there for her when she needed it the most. Saphira put on a different shirt and turned around. Ace smiled and looked at her. He loved her no matter what, whether she believed her or not. He never cared about what she was, or what she had done, he loved her for her. He patted her head and went to go to sleep. Saphira looked out the window and looked up at the moon. She could only hope this goes well and she was able to find the star. The next morning came around and Liliana woke up early. She went go get breakfast from the hotel lobby. She was hungry and wanted something to eat. Tiara walked downstairs herself and to go get some breakfast. She found Liliana and sat by her. The two smiled and Liliana got a little curious. Tiara is a tech specialist and could get into any files she wanted with just a click of a mouse. She stared at her nervously and tried to play it cool. 

"What are you staring at?" Tiara asked, kindly. 

"Uh, you." Liliana said bluntly. 

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not." The dark haired woman said. 

"Take it however you want, I just wanted to ask, could you tell me more about Soreth, Saphira, and Ace?" The brunette asked. 

"I could, but I won't. I have respect towards them, and apart of that isn't giving out confidential information about them, especially to someone who has only been with us for a year or two." Tiara informed her. "I would really love to, but I can't. Sorry." She added. 

"That's fine. I'm just really curious to why the three of them are so close together. Right now, I'm really curious to why Ace and Saphira are so close together, especially after what had happened to Soreth." Liliana explained. 

"You don't know? Ace and Saphira are engaged." Tiara informed her. 

"Oh." Liliana said. 

The two of them just sat there and quietly ate their breakfast. They then headed back up to their rooms to get ready to go to the city. Everyone else finally woke up and started to pack. It took them a little bit, but the finally met in the lobby and checked out. They only had about three hours until they arrived at their destination. They got there, and it looked like a ghost town. No one was living here anymore. Tiara looked at her phone and made sure that she didn't screw up. She knew she was right. Tyrell looked over her shoulder and tried to figure out something. Some people came out from behind them and put a cloth with a sleeping powder on it and put it on their mouths so the could take them to their leader. They didn't wake up for another few hours. Liliana kept opening and closing her eyes until she finally woke up. She saw that she was sitting in front of someone. She didn't know who she was, but she was terrified of her. Everyone else started waking up one by one. 

"Where are we?" Liliana asked. 

"Quiet!" The woman yelled. "You are not allowed to speak." The auburn haired woman said. 

She looked at them and remembered them from a couple years ago. She had a frown on her face and didn't like it when she saw Liliana. She hated her the most. Liliana looked up at her and had a horrid surprised look on her face. 

"Lailah?" Liliana asked, very confused. 

"I said you couldn't speak!" Lailah yelled, hitting her back with a whip. 

Liliana had screamed out of pain. Tears were coming out of her eyes from the pain of the whip. She didn't know why Lailah was doing this, or how she was still alive. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to risk getting everyone hurt. The brunette kept her mouth shut, until she was able to speak. 

"Why are you here?" The auburn haired woman asked. 

"We were sent here to get 'The Silver Star,' for the person who assigned us this mission." Liliana informed her. 

Lailah looked at her with a hatred look. "Very well. Guards, get them out of their hand cuffs!" She demanded. 

The guards did exactly what she had said as quickly as possible. Lailah led them to the dinning hall and went to go get the papers she needed for the mission. Everyone else sat down in one of the chairs that was around the table. They patiently waited for her to come back. Tyrell walked around to all of them to make sure that they weren't hurt to bad. He took out some kind of cream and put it on Liliana's back so the marking wouldn't stay, or sting for very long. He then sat down himself and looked at everyone. He sighed and was happy that no one was hurt to bad. Lailah then came back with the right papers and handed it to them. 

"The last sighting of this star was here in this city. If you find it for me, I will give you one thing in return, but it can't be from me wishing upon that star." The auburn haired woman said in disdain. 

"What else do you want?" Amatia asked. 

"Nothing in particular." Lailah said. 

"Tell us, or you are never going to get that star." The strawberry blonde said. 

"I want the 'Purple Eye' and the 'Golden Heart.'" The other woman said with a smirk. 

"You know as well as we do, that none of this stuff actually exists." Amatia informed her. 

"Oh, but they do exist, you just have to look hard enough." Lailah added. "I also have another stipulation, you have three days to find it or you become my servants." She told them. 

The seven of them didn't say a thing. They had to find the none existing star. They all left and waited for the day to become dark. It was only a day and half before Lailah decided to change her mind. She didn't like how long it was taking. She walked outside with her guards and let them open gun fire. All of them did their best to hide, especially Tyrell and Tiara. They aren't people who fight that much. Everyone else decided to take out their guns and open fire as well. Only one person got hit by a bullet, Alexandria. She made her way over to Tyrell so he could carefully remove the bullet out of her hand and patch it up. Everyone was soon out of bullets and they started to fight with hand to hand combat. Lailah went up against Liliana, who was doing her best not to hurt her. 

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Liliana asked. 

"Because I can and I feel like it. I am the queen of this city! I want that wish, I want to become the ruler of this world and make everyone bow down to me!" Lailah yelled while kicking Liliana in the stomach. 

"You aren't the queen of this city. Where is Argentae? I will end you if you killed her." Saphira said in a malicious tone. 

Lailah laughed a little. She wanted to make herself seem big, and lied about her killing the previous queen. She then took out her sword and started to attack her. Liliana did her best trying to dodge all of her attacks while she was trying to lay some damage on her. The others did their best to subdue Lailah's guards, but killing them in the process. They looked over at Liliana and saw that she was having a bit of a problem, but they still had a problem themselves, more guards came and helped out. At one point, Lailah got a way from Liliana and decided to hide. Liliana went after her, but Saphira knew that something was bad, so she followed. Lailah then jumped over the bushes and Liliana had a frightened look on her face and then realized that Saphira was protecting her. Lailah's sword was lodged in Saphira's right arm. Lailah smirked and cut off her arm. Saphira screamed out in pain, but shrugged it off and kicked the auburn haired woman in the face and hitting her a couple of more times before she got knocked out. Liliana screamed herself, realizing all of the blood that was pouring out of Saphira's body. Saphira did her best to stop the bleeding with her left arm. The two of them took Liliana back to one of the buildings and tied her up so she couldn't move. Saphira and Liliana then went back to the battle field. 

"Stay here." Liliana said. 

"No, people are still fighting. I need to help them." Saphira said in pain. 

"Stay and watch her. You are in no condition to help!" The brunette told her. 

"I don't care. As long as I can still move, I can fight!" The black haired female yelled. "I don't have time for this!" She said. 

"Then what do you have time for? Arguing? Being a pain in the ass?" Liliana asked. 

"Not fucking this! Not arguing. I just need to fight, I want to help fight...For once!" Saphira cried. 

Liliana sighed. "It'll be fine, I promise." She told her. "We can handle this. I'll get Tryell and Tiara to come here and check you out okay?" She reassured her. 

Saphira just looked at her and watched her walk off. She slid down one of the beams and let the her blood stain it. Liliana walked back onto the battle field and saw that there was no way of stopping this fight. She went over to Tiara and Tyrell, telling them where Saphira was and she did her best to keep them out of the line of fire. She then went back to fighting. A lot of people were dying, and she hated it. She looked over and saw that the Amatia was in trouble and she couldn't help her. Then out of no where, the six of them saw purple scaled wings and saw the person fight, subduing everyone, who wasn't dead, without killing them. They then were rounded up and tied up so they couldn't go anywhere. 

"I bet you guys missed me." The male said arrogantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot, chapter five done. It doesn't make any sense, but hey, it makes sense to me. Thanks for reading.


	6. Reunion 2

Liliana smiled a big smile and was happy to see who came back to help them. She was surprised again to how he survived the explosion, but she was happy. Amatia looked over to him and ran towards him to give him a great big hug. 

"I missed you Soreth!" The strawberry blonde cried. 

"Oof." Soreth said. He smiled and petted the back of Amatia's head. "I know you did child." He added with a kind smile. 

Amatia looked at him with a great big smiled. She then stopped hugging him. "How did you survive?" She questioned. 

"Hehehe, well, by almost dying." He answered fasciasally. "But more importantly, where is the rest of the team?" He asked. 

Tyrell and Tiara helped fix up Saphira's arm. She screamed out in pain and breathed heavily and quickly. 

"It's going to be alright." Tyrell reassured her. 

Saphira calmed down a little bit, but still could feel the pain of him wrapping up her wounds. After a few minuets, her breathing calmed down and she took deeper breathes stopped breathing so fast. She finally opened her eyes and looked around her. She saw Tiara, Tyrell, and Lailah. She sensed something, something familiar. It was a rather warm feeling, it made her happy, even if she doesn't show it. 

"We have to go." The black haired woman informed them. 

"Are you sure you are able to walk?" Tyrell asked. "You not only lost an arm, but you took a pretty bad hit to your leg." He reminded her. 

"Yes, I am able to walk." She said. 

"Very well." The dark brown haired male said. 

Tiara helped her up and Tyrell kept Lailah tied up and the four of them walked back to the battle grounds. They saw that the fighting was finally done. Saphira, Tiara, and Tyrell sighed in relief. Then they saw that Soreth was alive and well. Lailah was angry that he didn't die from the explosion. She hated him, a lot. 

"Why are you here?" Lailah yelled. 

"Because this is my home." The tall black haired male informed her. "Why are you wearing the queens crown? Where is the queen?" He asked very seriously. 

"I killed her." Lailah said. 

There was a rustling sound coming from the bushes that was near the whole group. The woman in silver, who was accompanied by someone, was listening to the whole conversation. She sighed and stood behind the auburn haired woman. 

"You didn't even touch me. All you did was take my crown and claimed yourself queen." The silver haired woman said. 

Soreth and Saphira sighed in relief to see that Argentae was alright. Argentae took the crown off of Lailah's head and put on hers. She, and the man who was guarding her, walked to stand by Soreth's side. 

"What do you think would come out of this?" Saphira asked her. 

"The star. I want that star." Lailah reminder her. 

"For what?" The black haired woman questioned her with an irritated tone. 

"I wanted to rule this world, to destroy and then recreate it, to revive Xane, the one I love." The auburn haired woman cried. 

Saphira got really angry when she said that she wanted to bring back Xane from the dead and when she said that she loved him. She then punched her in the face, making Tyrell let go of her and her falling to the ground. The blacked haired woman looked at her and had tears coming down her face. Lailah felt the tears and was confused, why was she crying, she never cries. 

"You love him? He's a horrible person, for what he has done to Ace, what he has done to me. He is the scum of this Earth. He hurt the both of us, in the worst way possible. And do you think it's fucking joke? What he did, mad it impossible for the two of us to live normally. We lost a lot of people we cared about. We never got the justice we deserved. I'm happy he is dead. I don't want to see his ugly face again." Saphira explained to her while she was falling apart. 

Ace and Soreth sighed. Soreth knew what had happened, but never wanted to say something. He always felt guilty not being able to protect them, or doing anything to help. Everyone took the hint and sighed. They couldn't do anything about it, all they could do was wish that it never happened.

"But-" Lailah said, before getting cut off. She wanted to defend him, but couldn't. 

"But nothing!" Saphira yelled. "Anyways, how are you alive Soreth?" The black haired woman asked, quickly changing subjects, she didn't want to be reminded of what had happened. 

"About that..." Soreth said. 

That day, one year ago.

Soreth smiled as he felt the tear roll down his face. He was happy that his sister and future brother-in-law were able to escape. He looked at Xane with a hatred look. He didn't like him all that much. Xane got up in terror and went to grovel at Soreth's feet. 

"Please don't kill me! I have nothing against you! Please don't hurt me! I've always respected you!" The curly blonde male pleaded. 

"You don't remember do you? What you did to my sister, her fiancee." Soreth saying in a despising tone. He really doesn't like him. 

"That was all fun and games. They both were very fun to mess with, to see them squirm the way they did, especially Saphira." The blonde with a very proud smirk. 

Soreth got infuriated. "You are the scum of this planet. You don't deserve to live." He exclaimed. 

The black haired male then kicked him in the face as hard as he could. He saw his unconscious body and wanted him to die. He picked up the detonator and walked out of the building. He walked far way from the mansion, he then hit the button and watched the mansion go up in flames. He knew that he had to pretend that he was dead for a few months or so, so he went to the city he was born in. He finally got there and saw that the town was still destroyed from the war that happened one thousand years ago. He walked up to the castle and saw the queen, who was fast asleep. He sighed and walked away. Soreth wanted to talk to her again, be with her again, but knew that was never possible. 

Present day. 

"And that's what happened." The tall male said. "Sorry, Saphira, I didn't mean to bring that topic back up again. And I'm sorry that I never helped out." He gloomily said. 

"It's alright." Saphira said. 

"Anyways, you said you had something for me Soreth?" Argentae questioned. 

"Oh, yes, milady." The tall male responded, holding out his hand, showing a ball of fire. "Here is the 'Silver Star' that was requested to find." The black haired male added. 

"It's real?" Liliana asked, surprised. 

"Yeah, all the myths and legends that have been told withing the ages are true, I told everyone to lie about it because this stuff you were looking for are all dangerous, especially when combined together. The 'Silver Star,' the 'Purple Eye,' and the 'Golden Heart' are all very deadly when separated and when they are together." Soreth explained. 

Liliana stood there in shock, she wanted to know what Soreth was going to do with the star. Soreth handed the star to Argentae and rubbed his arm that were becoming more and more burned as he was holding onto the star. Tyrell saw the burns and walked over to the black haired male and put some burn cream on the burns. 

"These burns won't go away." Soreth informed him. 

"I know, at least the burning sensation will go way." Tyrell replied. 

"I don't think that'll go away either." The green eyed male said. 

The brown eyed male sighed and knew that he was going to lose this battle. Liliana looked over to Argentae and wanted to question everything, again. 

"Who are you?" The brunette asked, referring to the silver haired woman. 

"My name is Argentae Patrounus. I am the queen of Civitas Arstrorum, and protector of this land." The silver eyed woman explained. "And this is my guard, Clubs." She added. 

"Oh, Clubs looks like Ace." Liliana pointed out.

Soreth and Saphira started to internally scream because they never told Ace who Clubs was. Ace looked over to the two and was confused. He looked at Clubs and tried to remember where he was from. 

"Do I know you?" Ace asked. 

Clubs smirked and opened his mouth to explain who he was, but didn't mutter a word since Saphira threw something at him. 

"Say nothing and you don't die." Saphira informed him. 

"You've changed. You have gotten more feisty since I last saw you and you were just a wee baby." Clubs said. 

"Don't you remember anything?" Soreth asked. 

"Hehehehe.....You still hate me for it don't you?" Clubs asked. 

"Yes, and I don't really like you being around my wife very much." The black haired male added. 

Argentae smiles and holds onto Soreth's hand. He held her hand tight and made sure that this time, he didn't lose her. Never again.

"At least I get to be around her all day." Clubs smirked. 

Soreth got angry and then just sighed. He didn't want argue this, he didn't want to make his wife seem like a trophy, her being nothing but a trophy. He cooled his temper and tried his best not to punch the hazel nut haired male in the face. He looked at him and sighed again. Argentae wasn't a trophy to him, she was his partner, the one he loved, the one who did everything she could to protect him, she loved him, cared for him, they had been through their rough times, dealing with things that happened around them, arguments that they had, and so one, and they stuck with each other no matter what, he could have never asked for a better partner. 

"One day she will be mine, and there is nothing you could do about it." Clubs said manically. 

"Then what?" Soreth asked. He waited a few seconds for him to reply, but it was dead silent. "She's not a trophy you asshat." The black haired male informed him and then punched him in the face. The green eyed male looked at him with a disdained look. He hated him, but he couldn't do a thing about it, Clubs is Argentae's royal guard. 

Liliana looked at Argentae, who was still holding onto the star and remembering the conversation that Saphira, Ace, and her had a while back. "Does this mean that you and Soreth are Dragons?" She questioned. 

"Yes." The silver haired woman replied. 

Liliana smiled and looked at everyone around her. "It must hard on you guys, knowing that Dragons are almost gone." The brunette said. 

"In a way yes, but there are more of us than you think there are. You already know that there are two Dragons left, but there are many more." The silver eyed woman informed her. "There is more that meets the eye." She added with a smile. 

Liliana looked at Argentae and smiled. She had no idea why, but she liked her. She seemed to have a motherly charm, something that always made her feel good. She couldn't stop smiling. Saphira looked over to Argentae and smiled a soft smile. It had been years since she had seen her. The silver haired woman walked over to the black haired woman, trying not fall or go in the wrong direction. She gave her a hug and Saphira hugged her back. 

"Why don't we go back to the castle and have some food. Clubs, would you mind getting these people to the castles dungeon?" Argentae asked, politely.

"As you wish, my queen." Clubs said delightfully, having one of his arms across his chest and bowing. 

Clubs took the traitors and escorted them back to the prisons, Soreth tagged along with him, just to make sure that he was doing his job. The hazel nut haired male sighed and knew that Soreth wouldn't him have the end of it. 

"Why do insist on following me?" Clubs asked. 

"Why do insist on killing everyone around? Especially the ones you loved?" Soreth asked. 

"Did you really believe that I actually loved you?" The hazel nut haired male asked. 

"I didn't mean me, I meant your brother." The black haired male responded. 

"Huh, you honestly don't think that I love him?" He asked sarcastically. 

"Yeah, I don't." Soreth said. 

"Is that why you kidnapped him when he was just a child?" Clubs asked. 

Soreth sighed and kept walking on with the prisoners. 

"I thought so." The male said. 

"Alright then, let's get to the castle." Argentae said, as she was walking out of the city boundaries.

"Wrong way, Argentae." Saphira informed her. 

"Shut up." The silver haired said, awkwardly. 

The other six followed Argentae and Saphira to the castle. Alexandria, Tyrell, Tiara, Amatia, and Liliana looked at the castle with a surprised look on their faces. The castle looked amazing, not realizing it is the only place in the city that hadn't been destroyed. Liliana walked around and twirled with cheer. 

"It looks beautiful." The brunette said with joy. 

"Thank you." Argentae said. "I don't know why, but when this place suffered from the last war that we had, this castle was the only thing not destroyed." She added. 

"Wow." The brunette said in astonishment. 

"Why, indeed." Saphira said, knowing that Silver was lying. 

"Hehe." The silver haired woman said. 

"This brings back a lot of memories." Saphira said, looking at one of the paintings on the walls. "Hey Silver." The purple eyed woman said to her. 

"Yes?" Silver asked. 

"What do you see?" She asked. 

"When it is dark, the lost stars will return again, but only at a price. The one of the people you loved the most will be sacrificed and will light up the starless sky and return the city back to it's former glory." Argentae reply with a riddle. 

"I knew it." Saphira exclaimed, with some tears rolling down her face. 

Silver sighed and put her hand on Saphira's shoulder. "It'll be alright." She reassured her. 

The black haired woman her hand on hers. "I hope so." She replied. 

"Let's get something to eat and then go to bed. You guys can stay here for as long as you want." Argentae informed. them. 

They did what Argentae said and went to the dinning hall. They ate their food and talked about the past and how some of the things that they did were funny. Clubs and Soreth finally got everyone in the jails, Soreth went to go find everyone. He found everyone in the dinning hall. He walked up to Silver, kissed her on her check and then sat down next to her. He didn't want to eat at all, only to think of what's going to happen next. When everyone was finished with their food, they went to separate rooms, all except Soreth. He grabbed all the plates and dishware. He took them back to the kitchen and cleaned it himself. Once he was done, he went back to his room and saw Argentae sitting on their bed. He sighed and changed into his pajamas. Soreth sat down on the bed, with his back touching the bed frame. Silver crawled over to him and sat on his lap and sighed. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips. 

"You saw the prophecy, didn't you?" Soreth asked. 

"Yes." Argentae replied. "I don't want it to happen." She brittlely said. 

"How else is this town going to go back to the way it was?" He asked. 

"I don't care if it doesn't, I just don't want to lose you." She explained. 

The black haired male sighed and leaned into her face and breathed lightly. "Please, let me do this, let me do one thing right." He said. 

Argentae knew that it was the only way, but she didn't want to lose the person she loved the most. "Very well, if that is what you wish, then I can't stop you." She said, sorrowful. 

Soreth had a dismal smile on his face. He then leaned in closer to her face. Silver then kissed his lips and he kissed back. Everyone else soon fell asleep, except Saphira. She looked out the window and wanted this place to go back to normal, but she didn't want her brother to leave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize about something happening to a couple of characters in the past. I wanted to bring up that controversial issue because I want people to know that this happens and that it can happen to any, regardless of gender and that it shouldn't be taken as a joke. I am sorry if it offends you in anyway. In other news, I'm off my hiatus. I'll be writing more here soon and I might more of my 'Tokyo Ghoul High Schoolish AU' that I was writing a few months ago.


	7. Something Went Wrong

It was raining Monday morning, and everyone woke up from their slumber. Ace looked over to Saphira and faintly smiled, she saw that she was sleeping, but still in horrible condition. He grabbed her and took her to Tyrell's and Tiara's room. Tiara open the door and let them in. Saphira slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was lying down on of the beds in their room. She sat up straight and let Tyrell patch up any wounds that he couldn't get to yesterday. Saphira thanked him and got up off the bed. 

"Saphira, before you leave, what were you meaning about the riddle that Argentae said?" Tiara said. 

"If you want to know, we should get everyone together, everyone should know." The black haired woman said. 

The dark brown haired woman nodded. Ace went to go get everyone while the other three went to go to the dining hall to wait. Liliana changed into something comfortable and started to read a book. She really didn't want to do anything today. She had gotten distracted, with many questions, like usual. But one question resonated with her since for a while, why are people trying to get these objects that they had been collecting? Why were they so important? She sighed and heard a knock on the door. The brunette opened the door and saw a familiar figure. 

"Is everything alright, Ace?" She asked. 

"Yeah, just a meeting in the dinning hall." He informed her. 

"Oh." She added. 

Liliana went to the dining room and saw that there were only three other people. She was very confused. Ace went to get the other four, but he made sure to inform Silver and Soreth last. Alexandria sighed and tried to remember why she joined this group in the first place. She thought when she would first joined, they were going to bring peace to the world, but it was a lie. The red head would leave, but she has no where to go, and she respects Soreth too much. She was a bit like Saphira, and not wanting any knowing her past, but the people who already do. Alexandria got up to get something to eat, but when she opened the door, she saw Ace. 

"Hey, I was going to get something to eat, you want anything?" She asked. 

"No not really, since you are going that way, why don't you go to the dinning hall." The hazel nut haired male told her.

"Okay." Alexandria said, not wanting to ask any questions. 

She then walked off to get some food, only if she was allowed to. If she wasn't, she wouldn't care too much. Ace then kept walking, he headed straight to Amatia's room. He sighed and remembered things form his own past. He remembers traveling everywhere, no home, barely any food. He didn't have much, he had Saphira and Soreth with him, but that was about it. He doesn't remember much of his own family, the only family that he remembers having was Soreth and Saphira. Amatia looked at the ceiling, and remembered why she joined these guys, but she kept it her own little secret. She didn't like many of these people here, but she did find Liliana very amusing. Liliana trusted her, and she was going to use it for her own plans. Once Ace got to Amatia's door, he felt something off, something bad. He sighed, and knocked onto her door. Amatia then composed herself and walked up to the door and opened it. She smiled at Ace. 

"Hello there." Amatia said. 

Ace just gave off his normal stoic expression. 

"Is there something important you wanted to tell me?" She asked. 

"A meeting in the dinning hall." He said. 

"Okay." She said happily.

Ace sighed and walked off. He then went to go get Soreth and Argentae. Arengtae got up off her bed and changed into something else. She sighed and had a bad feeling about something. Soreth walked over to her and looked at her. He wanted to say something, but couldn't. 

"I have a bad feeling." She said. 

"About what?" Soreth asked. 

Ace walked up to the door, and heard the two talking, so he stayed right beside it and listened to the conversation. 

"About one of your team members." She informed. 

"You saw it didn't you?" He asked. 

"Yes. It's not good, and there is no way of stopping her." The silver haired woman said. 

"I know." The black haired male agreed. "We have to do our best not to have a lot of casualties." He added. 

"I don't know how though. If we put her in a cell, it will only postpone what's going to happen next." She informed. 

"She wants these objects, for what purpose?" Soreth asked. 

"To change the past." Silver responded. 

"That can't be done." He said, seriously. 

"But it can." The silver eyed woman said. 

Ace started to think back, at everything that she did and thought of all the things that Xane, Lucius, and Lailah had done up until this point. He then went down to the jail cell and went to find Lailah. She was bound to know something. He walked to the castle's basement and found the auburn haired woman's cell. She sat up on her knees and smiled a little bit. Alexandria was holding a plate of food and she went to go sit down. Saphira looked at everyone. She waited a few more minutes for everyone to get here, before she decided to tell the information. The black haired female lost her patience and decided to tell everyone anyways. 

"Is everything okay?" Liliana asked. 

"Yeah. Tiara wanted to know what the prophecy meant, and I thought it would be best to tell to everyone." The purple eyed woman informed. 

"And that would be?" The brunette asked. 

"About the prophecy that Argentae was talking about yesterday." The purple eyed woman said. 

"Oh. What did she mean that someone was going to be sacrificed?" The brown eyed woman asked. 

"It means that one of us is going to be sacrificed to change this city back to the way it was. Meaning one of us will die." Saphira explained. 

"Why should it? It is home for the terrible war, no one could afford anything, so being in a war only made the economy worse, the king who ruled this place wasn't all that great, nor was his wife, they lead this place to turmoil, this place was burned down to ashes, and so on. So this place deserves to stay in ruins." Alexandria explained. 

"Is that true?" Lilana asked. 

"In one way or another, yes. My father wasn't the greatest king, but my mother was worse. The economy was fine, but it got worse as the war progressed, but everything else, she is correct." Argentae said, coming in out of no where. 

"This city was one of the most successful cities across the lands. Most people lived in peace, we rarely ever had wars, but we made sure that we settled them discussing it before we fought, most people got along, it was also beautiful. You could always see the bright shinning stars at night. But with every city, it had it's problems, no one liked Half-Breeds, or Mixed-Breeds. If anyone found out that you were a two or more breeds, you were shunned, or killed." Soreth said in a dismal tone. 

"That sounds terrible." Liliana. "I didn't even know that there were more the one Creature out there, it must have been rough for those guys." Liliana said sadly. 

"It was. Being beaten down, hated, spewed words that would stay with you until you died, truly made for people to hate themselves and everyone else. But even within your own race, people still hated you for not being the same in a sense." The black haired male added. 

"And you would know this how?" Amatia asked. 

Soreth faintly smiled. "You should know that by now, eh, Vivian?" The green eyed male said. 

"Heheh, so you know who I am?" Vivian said. 

"I've known for a long while." He said. "I saw your past." He added. 

"You really are the one who can see into people's past, how wonderful." The woman said, taking off her wig. 

"What?" Liliana asked. 

"She's not wrong, but I don't see how using that against me is relevant." Soreth told her. 

"I wasn't trying to." She said. 

Ace finally came into the room, bringing Lailah with him. "You should tell them what you told me." He said. 

"What's going on?" Lilana asked, frantically. 

"Doesn't matter much." Vivian said. "Why don't you come with me. You said you trusted me, didn't you?" She asked, holding out her one of her hands towards her. "Come join me. It'll be fun." She said, tricking her into going with her. 

"I-I will." Liliana said. 

"Liliana wait-" Lailah yelled. 

The two then disappeared. 

"Prepare your army, dear queen. I'll be back in three days time to reclaim what is rightfully mine." Vivian's voice echoed through the castle. 

"Damnit." The auburn haired woman said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I thought this was a filler chapter, then it got more serious. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it.


	8. War

Lailah sighed heavily. She looked at the others with an angry look. She wanted to hurt everyone of them; none of them went to stop Liliana. Ace took off the cuffs off Lailah. She then walked over to the to the table and sat down. Alexandria was trying to let everything sink in. She didn't know what to do or what just happened. 

"Can anyone tell me what is going on?" Alexandria asked. "Who is Vivan? And what, how?" She asked. "Tiara?" She questioned some more.

"I honestly don't know. I couldn't go too far into any of their files because it's restricted." Tiara informed the red head. "I can't believe Amatia went right under my nose. There is a lot of restricted files I can't even get to. I don't even know what's going on myself." The dark brown haired woman said. 

Clubs then came walking into the room. "You should really explain everything, Soreth. Your sister started all of this, and you should clean up her mess, like you usually do." The hazel nut haired male said. 

"Ha, Saphira didn't start anything." Soreth said, calmly. 

"Lies." Clubs said. 

"What is going on? Who the fuck is he, Soreth?" Ace asked, irritated. 

"I guess we should explain everything, brother." Saphira said. 

"No, now isn't the time, you know that sis." Soreth said. 

"Stop stalling, you are only making it worse for yourselves." Clubs reminded them. 

"If it does, fine, but you can't do anything about it. I clean up my own messes." The black haired woman informed him. 

"If anything, we need to save Liliana." Argentae said. 

"And how are you going to do that? You're blind, Silver." Clubs responded. 

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean that I can't do anything. I can fight, and very well kill you in an instant. You know damn well." Silver said angrily. 

"That's what you think." He scoffed. 

Argentae took out her rapier and charged at him as fast as lightning. She held the sword to his neck as she stood in front of him with a serious look. 

"Do you really want to defy me?" She asked. 

"You son of a bitch." Clubs said, trying to punch her. 

Argentae then slashed part of his arm off, his chest, she then side stepped cut his back and then cut part of his leg tendons, making him fall to the ground. 

"You really are a stubborn one, aren't you?" Aregentae asked rhetorically. 

Clubs just moaned in pain. He couldn't get up. Silver then cleaned off her sword and then put it back into her scabbard. She sighed and looked over to Tyrell. 

"You are a healer, right?" She asked. 

"Yes ma'am." Tyrell responded. 

"Can you please heal him?" She asked, nicely and calmly. 

"Yes ma'am." He agreed. 

Tyrell walked over to Clubs and started to fix his wounds. It took him several minutes to patch up the wounds and to make sure that he didn't die. Soreth walked over to him and stood above him. 

"Do you really think you could have won that fight?" The black haired male asked. "We are in a middle of a war that was never really won in the first place, and you decide that it would be a good idea to fight someone who is very good at fighting, especially someone who doesn't train for child's play." He added. 

Clubs laid there trying to think of as many ways that could have gone differently, but it all ended with him either getting badly hurt, or dying. Soreth looked over at Argentae and faintly smiled and sighed lightly. He had to think quick. They needed to get Liliana back before something horrible wrong happens. 

Vivian walked the halls of her estate. She was proud to have one other person to do her biding. She was able to manipulate Xane and Lucius, now she had Liliana. She knew she had a great power dwelling inside of her, and she wanted to use it. She then walked to Liliana's room and opened the door. She saw her sitting on her bed, contemplating about something. Vivian looked at her with a big smile. 

"Are you liking your new home?" She asked. 

"Yes, thank you." Liliana said. "But I do have a few questions." She added. 

"Yes?" Vivian asked. 

"What were you talking about, back at Argentae's castle? About Soreth being able to see the past." The brunette asked. 

"That, as you can see, Dragons have a special ability, called 'Chaotic Silence.'" The black haired female informed. "They have the ability to have some sort of power that no one else has, but it isn't only restricted to Dragons, other Creatures can hold Chaotic Silences. Only humans cannot." She explained. 

"Why not?" Liliana questioned. 

"We aren't normal. We have something else. We have magic, or something on lines of that. Plus, human bodies aren't genetically able to use Chaotic Silence. Years ago, before you were born, scientist got a hold of some Creature's Chaotic Silence and try to infuse it with a Humans body, but the people that were experimented on, exploded." Vivian explained, nonchalantly. 

"Oh." The brunette said. 

"And depending on what kind of magic us Humans have, can overpower someone with a Chaotic Silence, or get themselves killed because their magic is not yet controlled. Also, not every Chaotic Silence can't be controlled. Not every Creature knows how to control their power and end up dying be going insane, someone else killing them, or explode themselves because they are using it incorrectly." The black haired woman added. "Anything else before I tell you what we are going to do later?" Vivian asked. 

"No, not really." Liliana said, quietly. 

"Very well. I was planning on going back to Argentae's castle and make Ace go berserk." She told her. 

"Why?" Liliana asked. 

"Because, he is still a young Dragon boy, who doesn't know how to use his strength just yet. Young Dragons can't control their powers very well and are very reckless. If we can make him go crazy, he'll end up killing everyone, and then we can rule Civitas Asrtrorum together, or maybe recreate the world." Vivian explain. 

"I have an idea how we can make him go crazy." Liliana said. 

"Speak, my little child." She said. 

"He is engaged to Saphira, and if we somehow hurt her, or maybe kill her, he will go insane. He seems to love her a lot." The brunette suggested. 

"Smart girl. That is a decent plan. We will go later today and do what you just said. Sound like a plan?" Vivian asked. 

"Yes, ma'am." Liliana agreed. 

"You don't need to call me that, Vivian is fine." Vivian reassured her. 

"Yes, Vivian." Liliana said. "By the way, how do you know Soreth, Saphira and Ace?" She asked. 

Clubs tried to stand up on his own two feet, without trying to fall down. He looked over to Argentae and sighed. Soreth made sure that he didn't do anything stupid. Ace made sure that no one tried to kill each other. He didn't like baby sitting everyone. Clubs then walked up to Argentae. 

"I won't defy you again, my queen." He said, taking her hand and kissing it. 

Argentae slapped him across the face. She didn't say a word and walked away from him. "I can't believe you dated him, Soreth." The silver haired woman whispered into Soreth's ear. 

She then walked to Lailah. She took a deep breath and exhaled; she had calmed down. She looked at the auburn haired girl and was curious to why she was concerned about the girl she betrayed. 

"Tell me why? Why you are caring about the person you betrayed, the friend you tried to kill?" She asked. 

"I honestly don't know why I was trying to kill her, it just ended up happening, but I'll take my punishment as you see fit." Lailah said. 

"Very well. For your act of treason against my kingdom, you are sentenced to life in prison." The silver haired woman said. 

"Yes, ma'am." The auburn haired woman agreed. 

"Dear queen, I brought her here to tell us something." Ace informed her. 

Argentae nodded and looked back at Lailah. 

"Yes, about that. When I was talking to Xane, he told me that Vivian was going to try to change the past, or something like that. Or maybe take over the world, like any other cliche." Lailah explained. "But she needed the three items, the 'Silver Star,' the 'Golden Heart,' and the 'Purple Eye.' She was then going to make some sort of transmutation and change whatever." She went on. 

Soreth, Saphira and Argentae sighed in unison. They looked at one another and knew that it was going to happen. 

"She is trying to do what she did a thousand years ago." Saphira said. 

"If she does it successfully this time, who knows what is going to happen." Soreth said. 

"If that happens, we need to be prepared." Argentae said. "I'll be right back." She added. 

Silver then went to the armory to get some weapons. She went into her weaponry room that was stocked with all different types of weapons, from guns, scythes, to swords. She grabbed three different swords and ran back to the dinning hall. Argentae walked up to the two siblings and held out the swords. Saphira grabbed the Katana, Soreth grabbed the Uchigatana sword and Silver held onto the rapier. The three sighed and knew that a fight was coming. A few minutes later Liliana and Vivian came bursting through the door. 

"Guess who's back?" Vivian smirked. 

"You said three days! It hasn't even been a day!" Alexandria said. 

"That doesn't matter when you are evil." The black haired woman laughed. "Liliana my dear child." She ordered Liliana to do as planned. 

"Yes." Liliana said.

The brunette walked over to Saphira, but she kept her distance. Liliana then got close to her and took out a knife. Saphira then slapped her hard enough to make her fall to the ground. Liliana got up and tried to attack her. Saphira was able to maneuver out of harms way. She then took put her hand on her face and slammed her down to the ground. 

"You failed, Liliana." She said. 

Vivian knew she wasn't the best bet for it, but she had a back up plan, she was going to attack Soreth. If he was hurt, Saphira would get mad and try to attack everyone, she was still a young Dragon. Vivian then took out her sword and started to attack Soreth. They exchanged a few blows and Soreth was able to land a few hits on Vivian. He then was able to hit the sword out of her hands. She didn't care much for the sword at all. Purple fire was starting to circulate around her right hand. She started to fire at Soreth. He dodged and hoping the balls of fire didn't hit anyone. She then picked up her sword and started to move faster and was able to hit Soreth quiet a few times. He started bleed everywhere, but he was able to hit her sword a couple of times. Soreth extended his left arm out in front of him and Vivian hit the sword out of his hand, but still in front of him. He then caught the sword and started to go faster. He was able to hit the average height woman until something happened. 

"Soreth!" Saphira yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter nine is up. Yay! I'm planning on ten chapters, but there might be more. I don't know, let's see how this goes. I think I'm building up suspense and then when everything plays itself out, I'm just going to screw it over. Sorry for that.


	9. Time Is Running Out

Vivian smirked and had stabbed in the heart. Soreth smirked himself and knew she had forgotten. He took out her hand and walked backwards. He looked at her with an evil smile. He put his hand on the hole in his chest. Then it soon started to heal itself. Purple wings started to grow out of his back and claws were starting to form around his hands. 

"Well, that's new." Vivian said. 

"It seems like you have forgotten." Soreth responded in a crazed tone. 

Soreth started to go crazy due to the fact he couldn't control his powers. He took a hold of Vivian's face and slammed her through the building until they got outside. Saphira looked through the holes in the walls and sighed deeply. 

"Shit." She said, not very enthused. 

Soreth then started to strike at Vivian. She dodge most of his attacks, but still getting hit. She accumulated some fire around her hands and started to shoot the balls of fire at him. Soreth started to go faster and faster. He soon started to lose his mind. Silver and Saphira took out their swords. Silver let the Moon talk to her. She heard every word that was spoken to her. Saphira looked over to her and the two nodded at each other. They rushed after Vivan and Soreth. The black haired male didn't care who was in his way, he fought anyone. Saphira went after Vivan and Argentae went after Soreth. Argentae did her best to tame Soreth. He kept swinging his sword at her recklessly and was able to hit her quiet a few times, making her bleed a lot. The silver haired woman couldn't fight since Soreth was flailing all about. She was able to land a few hits. She tried to keep up with him, but kept getting hit with his sword. Soreth got crazier and crazier. He then burned down everything that was within ten feet of where he was standing. Argentae felt the heat that Soreth was letting off. She quickly ran up to him and held her sword to his chest. She put her hand to his face and looked at him tearful eyes. 

"Please stop." She asked in a sorrowful tone. 

"Why should I?" He asked. 

"Because, you are destroying the place we were born, the place you loved, the place we protect together, the place we loved each other." She explained. "You are destroying everything you were trying to protect. Vivian is trying to destroy everything. This isn't you. She's hurting you. Once you realize that everything is long gone, you can't go back. Please, come back. I don't want to lose you." She added. 

Vivian saw Saphira come towards her. She smirked and wanted to fight her. Vivian then created a sword out of the magic fire that she possessed. Saphira made her way to her and started to attack her. The both crossed swords but Saphira was able to over power her. Vivian dropped the sword of fire to the ground, it then disappeared. Saphira the slashed her sword at Vivian. The average height woman back stepped far enough so she could create a bow and arrow out of her magic. She then started to shoot the arrows at the taller woman. The arrows grazed Saphira's arms and legs. Saphira hit most of them out of the way with her sword. She walked up to Vivian, but still hitting the arrows. Vivian then started to get concerned. The taller woman got close enough to Vivian, she then pointed her sword at her chest. 

"Do you think is a game?" Saphira asked.

Vivian poked at the tip of Saphira's sword. "Pointy." She whispered to herself. She then looked up at her. "Quiet frankly, yes." Vivian said. 

Ace looked at the others and sighed. Liliana started to wake up and Tyrell hurried over to her. The brunette sat up and held her head. Tyrell checked to see if she was bleeding any where. Thankfully, she just had a mild concussion. He gave her some ice and she held it to her head. Alexandria got up and saw that Liliana was holding something. She walked up to her and took it out of her hand. 

"Liliana, how did you get Soreth's locket?" The auburn haired woman asked. 

"I don't know. Saphira must of had it and I some how took it." The brunette explained. 

Clubs walked up to the two women and looked at the golden shaped heart locket. Alexandria then gave it to him since he looked like he knew more about it. The hazel nut haired male sighed and knew exactly what it was. 

"This is Soreth's heart." Clubs explained. "I can't believe that someone would keep it so close to them. Especially Soreth himself." He chuckled. 

"If that's heart, shouldn't we be able to stop him?" Liliana asked. 

"Not without killing him." Ace said. 

"But that is our only option right now." Tiara explained. 

"Really? I don't want to kill him." Liliana said. 

"He's gone berserk." Tiara said. 

"He's not a young Dragon though. He's over three thousand years old." Clubs informed everyone. 

"You do realize that he already exceeded his life time already?" Ace asked. "You seem to know him quiet well." He added. 

"That's true. He should've only live to 2,500 years old." Clubs said. 

"How so?" Liliana said. 

"He's a Half-Breed." Clubs said. 

"Soreth's half human and half dragon." Ace added on. 

"Then that's the same for Saphira?" The brunette questioned. 

"No. She's a Dragon alright." Ace said. 

"Then how are they related?" She asked. 

"They are half-siblings." He said. 

"Oh." She said. 

"My question, is why does he have his heart so close to him?" Clubs asked. 

"I don't know." Ace told him. "But we have no other choice." He added. 

"Very well." Clubs agreed. 

A bright light shined through out the land. The seven of them went to the battle field and saw the bright light shining down to the ground. A tall male figure appeared and walked towards everyone. Silver looked surprised at who it was. He looked over to Vivian and scowled at her. He sighed and looked back at everyone. He saw some familiar faces. 

"Vivian, stop this now." He demanded. 

"Yes sir." She said. She then walked over to her. 

"No....How are you still alive?" Silver asked. 

"I'm sorry dear." He said. 

Clubs and Saphira had a surprised look on their faces. The man and Vivian soon disappeared back into the light. It soon then faded and Soreth was still going crazy. Saphira then realized what she is supposed to do. Silver looked at the black haired woman and knew what she had to do. Ace went back to the castle and grabbed some chains. Everyone backed up and got somewhere safe. Alexandria and Clubs took out their guns and aimed at Soreth while Liliana got Tiara, Tyrell, and Lailah to safety. Saphira and Argentae slashed his arms and legs. Soreth started to dodge their attacks and started to use hand-to-hand combat. He knocked out Argentae, but not Saphira. The black haired woman dropped her sword and went to hand-to-hand combat as well. She started to kick and punch him, but he dodge her attacks and punched her stomach, her sides, and her face. She was able to do the same. Ace came back with chains wrapped around his hands and started to help fight. Alexandria and Clubs started to shoot at Soreth, but ended up missing and grazed Saphira and Ace. The two did their best to dodge the bullets and dodge Soreth's attack. Ace unwrapped the chains of his hands. He threw the chains to Saphira, he made sure to keep him distracted while Saphira tames him. She ran into the forest while Ace keeps fighting him. She soon creeped up behind him and took a hold of his arms. He resisted as much as he could. Saphira struggled with taming him. She was able chain his hands and arms. She then kicked the back of his knees, multiple times, so she could get him kneeling. He looked over at Argentae and remembered everything. He slowly started to regain his sanity. He then put his head onto the ground and started to cry. 

"I did it again. I hurt her again. Why? Why? Why?" He asked himself. "I can't believe I keep doing this. I don't deserve her. I'm not a good person." He kept muttering to himself. "Why did this happen, not again." The black haired male said to himself as he kept crying. "I don't deserve anything, I don't deserve to live. I keep hurting her and everyone around me." Soreth told himself. 

It slowly started to rain and everyone got up of the ground, except Soreth, stopped hiding, and came out of a building to see what's going on. They all looked at Soreth and saw him cry. Saphira took off the chains when she knew it would be safe. She walked in front of him and sat on her knees. Tyrell went over to check on Argentae. Saphira picked up Soreth's upper body and smiled at him. She then gave him a hug, but he refused. Soreth backed up from everyone. He saw that Clubs had his heart and he promptly took it out of his hands and ran about fifty feet away from everyone. He took out his knife and started to stab the red gem in the middle of the locket. Argentae woke up as soon as Soreth started to stab his locket. Argentae got up and started to run towards him and Saphira soon followed. Soreth finally broke the red gem and he started to fade away. Little lights came off of his body and started to return the city to the way it used to be. The silver fell to her knees and started to cry. She reached out toward him, not wanting him to leave. She knew this was the last time she was going to see him. 

"I'm sorry that I hurt you guys. Goodbye." Soreth said as he smiled and tears rolled down his fading body. The locket fell down to the ground and it faded to black. 

The city started to light up from the stars that returned to the sky. The houses, the buildings, everything returned to the way it used to be. Everyone started to cry, except Saphira, she couldn't cry, even if she wanted to. She went to go pick up Soreth's locket and handed it to Argentae. She then opened it and saw the pictures that he had kept. It was of him and her, the other one was of him and Saphira, the two people he cared about the most. Saphira stood in front of Argentae not knowing what to do. All she could do was watch her sister-in-law cry. Ace soon walked over to the two and picked Argentae up. Everyone, except Saphira, walked back into the castle. Ace put Silver in her room so she could rest. Saphira stayed outside, in the rain, and looked around her. She picked up their swords and walked away from the city. She then found a cliff and stood at the edge. She didn't know what to do. Saphira looked down the cliff and saw nothing but blackness and emptiness, everything that she felt. She wanted to jump off the cliff and tried multiple times, but couldn't do it. Saphira looked at Soreth's sword and she threw it down the cliff. She didn't want to see it again. The black haired woman then walked back to the city and saw that Ace was waiting for her. She didn't want to talk to him, so she passed him on the way into the building, he soon followed. He didn't follow her into their room, he went to where everyone else was, the dinning hall, where everything began. Alexandria went to the kitchen to make some food for everyone. She then handed the food to them, but didn't eat herself. 

"What just happened?" Liliana asked. 

"More importantly, why the hell did you betray us?" Alexandria asked. 

"I thought I would be able to Vivian myself." She said. 

"You know you aren't capable of doing that. You can't even take on any of us." The red head said. 

"I know. Maybe, just maybe, if I didn't do what I did, then maybe this wouldn't have happened." She said, starting to cry. 

"Maybe so." Alexandria responded, angrily. 

"Pipe down. She was only trying to help us." Ace said. 

"Help us? Help us? She nearly got us killed! We all know that Vivian is stronger than everyone of us, Soreth, who was the strongest out of all of us, is now dead, Argentae and Saphira are now stuck in their rooms and not ever going to come out again! And you think Liliana was trying to help us? She is the weakest one out of all of us! Starting to think about, I actually agree with Saphira for once, I think it was a bad idea to have Liliana join us! Maybe if that didn't happen, none of this was going to happen!" Alexandria yelled out of rage. "I'm surprised that you are still calm about everything that just happened." She yelled some more. 

 

"Don't you dare fucking think that I don't give two shits about anything, especially what had happened. I lost someone who I cared for, someone I've known my whole entire life, someone who took care of me, and you are thinking I'm not outraged about this?" The hazel nut haired male asked rhetorically. "We would still be in this mess even if Liliana didn't join us that day a couple years ago. We would still would have fought Xane, Lucius, and Vivian, whether or not Liliana was still here." He snapped at her. 

Alexandria only got more outraged. She then went up to Ace and attack him and he fought back. Argentae got up off her bed and went to go check up on everyone. She saw the two fighting and frowned. 

 

"Both of you stop it!" She yelled. "This isn't a time to fight." She reminded them. "I don't care if you two hate each other, but you need to stop fighting." She added. 

The two had stopped fighting and walked a way from each other. Alexandria stood by Clubs while Ace stood by Argentae. Neither one of them were in the mood for talking or anything really. 

"Liliana, why did you betray us?" Silver asked. 

"Because I thought I could be of some help." The brunette answered. 

"I think it's about time I told you guys everything." The silver haired woman said. 

"Please do." Alexandria agreed. 

"I remember Alexandria asking how is Vivian earlier. To tell you, she used to be the Royal Sorcerer. She is very skilled in her magic. A thousand years ago, she didn't care much about anything. She grew up in a happy home, with a loving family, but something changed, I don't know what. I don't know if she wanted to try something new or wanted to prove something to everyone. Everyone cared about her, but something happened. She then became who she is today, wanting to ruin everything, or change something, or get something she can't have. She then started a war against this city, she destroyed everything and I went into a deep slumber." Argentae explained. 

"How was she able to live as long as she did? She's still a Human right?" Liliana asked. 

"I don't know. She must have taken over people's bodies or something, she doesn't look the same as she did a thousand years ago." The silver eyed woman said. "We need rest, everyone get some sleep, we have very little time left before we fight." She added. 

"We can't fight! None of us can! We are all injured in one way or another!" Alexandria yelled. 

"We aren't" Tyrell said, referring to himself and Tiara.

"We are all injured!" The red head yelled again. "We aren't capable of fighting! We would die if we go fight again in a couple of days!" She yelled some more. 

"It's the only thing we can do. It's our only option. I would rather die protecting this place then hand it over to Vivian." Silver argued. 

"What's so important about this place?" Alexandria questioned. "Why do I need to I need to fight for this city?" She asked. 

"This city is the heart of the world. If this city goes, this whole world dies." The silver haired woman explained. "If you want to leave and die, go right ahead, but if we win, I don't want you to come back." She informed her. 

"It's not like I've heard that before." Alexandria said. 

"Will you stop arguing for once in you life and actually help out. You aren't very useful and all you ever do is complain and argue." Ace said. 

"Why do you care? I never see you do anything." She argued some more. 

"I'm always off on different missions, I'm trying to keep the peace, making sure that everything is in order, making sure that everything is going smoothly and babysitting everyone. That is a whole lot more than you do, which is just sitting around doing nothing." Ace explained. 

"Ha, bullshit." Alexandria said. 

Saphira listened to the fight and her anger kept building. She didn't like all of the verbal fighting, but she couldn't do anything about it. It always hurt her and put so much pressure on her. All she heard was the hurtful words and stress kept building up and until purple aura then came out of her and went through the halls. Everyone was magically healed and Saphira passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to wait a little longer to post this up. I have a friend of mine edit the chapters. He edited chapters six through eight. I'm getting impatient, which is really bad. I probably will not go to him for editing any more since he is getting busier with classes since he started college this week and has tons of stuff to do. I'll probably go back to just typing it out and hope for the best. Thanks for reading and thank you to my friend George for editing the few chapters that you edited.


	10. Story Time

Their injuries were gone. It only took Ace a couple of seconds to realize what had happened. He went back to his room and his eyes found Saphira lying on the bed, and he walked to her. He wondered why, at a time like this, she decided to die more inside. He sighed and pulled the blankets over her, then returned to the others. Argentae watched him as he walked back to them.

"Is everything alright? She asked.

"Yeah, Saphira is just asleep."

Argentae smiled. "That's good."

"How are you holding up?" He asked. 

"I'm doing alright." 

Ace didn't say anything, though he knew she was lying. 

Alexandria snapped out of her daze. "Can someone tell me what just happened?" She asked. 

"It's Saphira's Chaotic Silence, Medicor Tango. Basically she releases her aura and whomever is in her range, gets healed, doesn't matter who." Ace explained. 

"Oh." 

"Do Chaotic Silences affect the Creatures that have it?" Liliana asked, avoiding eye contact with everyone. 

"Yes, depending on what kind of Chaos you have, different ones have different effects. Like mine for example, mine is called Caeruleus Ignis, where I use blue fire to hurt my enemies," Ace explained, showing a burn on his arm from when he used his Chaos. "But it leaves a burn on my skin, and the longer I use the fire, the bigger the burn is, or my internal organs start to burn." 

"It looks like it hurts." Liliana said. 

"Yeah. After a while, I stopped feeling the pain from minor burns. I don't try to use my Chaos for extended periods of time." 

"But I thought all Dragons use fire?" 

"Only a limited amount can. We Dragons are more human-like than the Dragons depicted in stories." He told her. 

"Yes. When the world first started, there were Dragon that looked like the ones you hear in stories." Argentae explained. "As time went on, Dragons started to change into what we look today. The are no more of the ones you hear in the stories, or ones like us. If anyone were to find a Dragon today , they would use them as slaves or use them as their own amusement." 

"That sounds terrible." 

"It is. It makes me sick to my stomach to know that there are people like that in this world." 

"Yeah. While the ones who hide and are not running for our lives, or safe from those people, they try to repopulate their kind." Clubs butted in. 

"What is your Chaotic Silence, Queen Argentae?" Liliana asked. 

"That, I cannot say. Mine is, the worst one out of them all." Argent ae informed he r. 

"Oh." 

"Sorry my dear child." 

"If I may butt in, we have a little problem. How are we going to stop Vivian and the golden dude?" Tiara asked. 

"Well, I did have a plan, but Soreth is kind of dead." Argentae was trying to hold back her tears and failing . "These swords," she continued as she laid the swords across the table. "Are supposed to break the curse that Vivian cast long ago. The three who have been cursed by Vivian are the only one's who can break the spell, wielding these three swords, one of them happened to be Soreth. Saphira and I are the other two. I don't know why she is doing this." She added. 

"She's doing it for shits and giggles." Clubs said. 

"That's familiar." Alexandria replied, rolling her eyes. 

"All that aside, who was the guy with the golden hair, the golden eyes, and dressed all in gold?" Tyrell spoke up. 

"That is my father, Auriolus." Argentae replied. "After my mother died, my father led this city to destruction."

"What happened?" Liliana asked. 

"A thousand years ago, my mother was assassinated. My father found her lying in a pool of her own blood, lying dead. Rumors started to pop up saying that is was my father who killed her. He started to execute anyone who had accused him. Soon, war broke out in the city. The people were stealing stuff , breaking into places, people started to burn the buildings down to the ground, everyone started to kill each other." Argentae felt her heart tighten. "The only thing I could was wish upon a star to stop all the madness, and I fell into a deep slumber, only to wake up to another war." 

Liliana looked on with horror. It must have been hard for Argentae to deal with such tragedies. 

"I remember something, I don't know if it'll help or not, but I remember when I was still guarding the king, he was arguing with Vivian about something, when she was still in her original body, before she used her magic to keep herself alive over the centuries. They were arguing about a pact that they made when they were younger and it didn't seem like that King Auriolus kept his end of the bargain." Clubs informed her. "I could only assume that Vivian wanted to get revenge or something." 

Argenate sighed and looked at Clubs. "What else do you remember?" She asked. "What was the pact about?"

"I don't know exactly, it had to be something when the were younger. That's all I have, I'm sorry." 

"That is quite alright." 

"What do we do about Vivian and your father?" Liliana asked. 

"I don't know." Argentae said. 

"What about your friends Liliana? Didn't you say she was smart or something?" Alexandria asked. 

"Yea, but I don't think we have enough time for her to get here." 

"No need. I have a communication room, we can contact her there." Argentae replied. "Just follow me." 

They followed her to the communications room. There was a big monitor across from the entrance and it was loaded with high-tech devices. Tiara's face lit up. She walked around the room, looking at everything she could, before she had to do her job. Silver looked at her and smiled. She then walked up to the giant monitor and flicked a switch, turning on the machine. She looked over to Tiara to see if she wanted to mess with it. Tiara looked back at her. grinned, and rubbed her hands together. She walked over to the seat and began to contact Kaya. It took a few minutes, but she finally answered the video call. 

"Heya Kaya!" Liliana said excitedly. 

"Hi Lily. How's is going?" 

"Eh, it could be better, but we need your help." 

"With what?" 

"We have a bit of a problem. You remember Amatia, right?" Tiara said. 

"Yeah, what about her?" 

"Well, her actual name is Vivian and she's trying to destroy this city." 

"That isn't good. Do you know how many people she is going to attack with?" 

"It would have to be at least five thousand or so people." Silver informed her, as she was walking towards Tiara. 

"I can look up what your city looks like and go from there." Kaya said. 

"You can't. There isn't any record of this city anymore. All of it got burned down or destroyed in some manner." Silver said. 

"Can you or anyone draw a layout of the city?" 

"No." 

"Then you are at at a disadvantage. I can't help if you don't have a map. I'm sorry." 

"That is alright." 

"I guess we can't win this war." Clubs said. 

"We can't win any war." Silver said, with hatred. 

Kaya's eyes widened with information of an idea. "You do have one other option, find the 'Cursed Man,’ that might help."

"Who's that?" Alexandria asked. "If this is another 'it's a myth and here's how it went,' I swear I will end someone." 

"Fine then. If you want to ask who it is, then ask Liliana. You do remember who the Cursed Man is, right?" Kaya looked at her. 

"Yes." 

"Well, we should get some rest," Silver interjected. "It's no use looking for that man with only a couple of days left." 

"I'm going to stay here. I want to look at everything thoroughly." Tiara said. 

"Oh, do you mind if I keep you company?" Kaya asked. 

"Sure." 

Kaya faintly smiled and knew that Kaya was going through something, but she didn't want to push it. 

"Don't stay up too late, you guys still need your rest." Argentae told them softly.

 

Eventually, everyone made their ways to their rooms to get some rest and hope that things would work out. Ace looked outside the window that was close to where he was. Clubs walked along the hallways and saw the boy. He smiled as he kept making his way towards him. He had to tell him, whether Saphira liked it or not. 

"It's been along time, Ace. I don't blame you for not remembering, " Clubs said as he smiled. 

Why do you say that?" Ace asked expressionlessly. 

"Ah, don't worry about it too much. You don't seem like the type of person who would." 

Ace went silent. 

Clubs scruffed Ace's hair and walked the other way. Ace then fixed his hair and went the other way. Clubs eyes gazed upon Argentae as he kept walking through the castle. He looked at her with a big smirk on his face. 

"If we somehow miraculously win this fight, what would happen next? Your husband is dead and you don't have any heirs. This place is only going to fall again." 

"Is that what you think of this place, your life? She asked, a little annoyed. 

"To be fair, you kind of cut off my hand." He held up what was left of his left arm.

"That's not the point. Do you honestly think that I would let this place fall again, let it be destroyed again? Even when I'm gone, there will be somebody there to maintain order and peace, whether it's my bloodline or otherwise." She said, taking a deep breath and putting her hands on her stomach. 

"Whatever you say." Clubs said smoothly. "Get some sleep." 

Argentae sighed again and walked away. She didn't want to be near Clubs, but put up with him when she had to. Liliana walked through the halls trying to figure out where her room was. She knew that she was lost. She was staring down at the ground and not realizing where she was going and accidentally bumped into Clubs. 

"Oh sorry." She said, softly. 

"You're fine. Are you lost?" He asked. 

"Yeah. I don't know where my room is." She said. 

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to accompany you until we find your room?" He asked. 

"Sure." She agreed. 

The two walked through the castle, and Liliana was trying to remember where her room was. She remembered what it looked like inside her room, but the location of it, not so much. 

"You know, the reason why this war started was because of Saphira." Clubs said. 

"How so?" She asked as her heart raced.

"She was the one who killed Argentae's mother." He looked at her with a maniacal smile. 

"And how would that be?" She asked. 

"She snuck into Queen Rubra's room while she was sleeping and killed her."

"Really? I have a feeling that I shouldn't trust you about anything." 

"Say what you will, but I'm telling you the truth." 

Liliana started to remember where her room was at. It wasn't too far from where they were. She smiled and looked at him. 

"We are here. Thank you for walking me to my room." 

"No worries. I better get going then." Clubs said. He then turned around and left. 

Liliana waited until she couldn't see him anymore before she walked into her room. It continued rain and thunder. The water wouldn't stop pouring down from the sky. 

A little child with blonde hair and red eyes walked through the city and smiled a great big smile. He looked around and saw the stars. 

"So this place is back to normal, but at what cost, dear Argentae?" The little boy laughed. "This world and everything in it, is very interesting. I wonder how this is going to play out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little longer to publish. I'm having a different friend of mine helping me edit it this story. Thank you to my friend Lauren, who is taking time out of her busy life to help. I can't thank you enough. I'm kind of running out of chapter titles, whoops. I hope you guys like it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking to a friend of mine on tumblr and I asked her if I should create my own story. I have no clue what to name it or if I should keep writing it or not. I'm kind of stuck where I am, so if the story ends unevenly, I get it. I'm still trying to figure out the kinks myself, I have no clue what I'm doing either. And it starts out pretty bad, so if you stop reading in the beginning, middle, or where ever, I get it. I'm not the best at writing my own works, I'm usually great at writing when I have just enough but still vague enough prompt and stuff. So thanks for reading from what you have read.


End file.
